


UnBearably Sweet!

by Lady_Flame96



Series: Bears, Genes and lots of Fluff! [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Read the comments please, They are amazing!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96
Summary: An Horrortale Bitty is sure that he will never be adopted.Somebody is more than ready to give him some love!
Series: Bears, Genes and lots of Fluff! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671352
Comments: 323
Kudos: 387





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blushing Bulldog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185061) by [Sephypsycologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist). 



> This is actually a "warm up" for another story I'll write in the future (maybe a couple of you know what I'm talking about).
> 
> I'm mostly applying my own headcanons about bitties but... enjoy!

It was a normal day at the shop.

Bitties running, playing or sleeping. 

People looking for that special one they'll bring home.

But there was one bitty who was different from the others.

  
From the outside he looked like any other Horror bitty but that was far from the truth.

The truth was that he was a big softie! He loved hugs and cuddles! He didn't even bite!... much. He just had some anxiety when it came to food but nowhere near as bad as the other Horror bitties! 

He knew that his destiny was to be alone. 

He was too scary for the people who wanted a "cuddle buddy" and the ones who wanted a scary bitty usually weren't all sunshine and rainbows. 

But that was fine. He didn't need a family. He had plenty of friends in the shop who actually enjoyed his affections and didn't call him clingy. 

  
That's why he was very surprised when somebody new approached his box.

"So, he's the big guy ya told me 'bout?"

A voice that he recognized as one of the employees answered the mysterious new voice.

"Oh yes, he's a very special Horror! I think he will be perfect!"

The bitty looked at the newcomer (who was actually looking at him!). He looked like a biker with a leather jacket and that teen rebel look even if he wasn't a teen anymore. He even had a... what was it called? A helmet? 

  
The biker smiled with kind eyes 

"What do ya say? Would you like to help me make my niece happy?"

  
"me? are you sure? i'm a pretty scary guy"

  
The man only laughed "She'll love you! She loves hugs but she tends to be a bit too much energetic, so she needs a friend who can handle her. Plus she's dead set on becoming a vet for bitties, maybe you could help her."

  
The bitty's eyesocket widened. He couldn't believe it! Somebody wanted to adopt him!

  
He didn't need to be told twice!

* * *

He was nervous. So nervous! 

  
He gripped the heart plushie he brought both as a gift for his new owner and as a way to calm himself down.

He heard some voices from outside the box he was in (that had been wrapped like a present).

"Uncle Ben!" A little voice happily called the biker.

He hoped that she was his new human.

"Alice! Happy birthday sweetheart! I brought a present with me~" The man almost sang.

  
"Really? What is it? What is it?"

"You have to open it to find out."

There it was, the moment of truth! Will she like him? Will she scream? He needed to calm down. Stars, why hadn't he brought something to eat?

  
The top of the box was removed and he came face to face with a girl who couldn't have been older than 5 or 6 years old. Her eyes filled with wonder at the sight of him.

"You got me a bitty?!"

Ben chuckled "I sure did kiddo. He's a special guy. Loves cuddles."

"You do?!" She actually asked him! Not Ben!

"yeah..." he answered sheepishly while rubbing the back of his skull.

"Can I pick you up?"

"yup!" He perked up and made a grabby hands motion.

She carefully picked him up and gave him her pinkie to shake.

"Hi! My name is Alice. Do you have a name?" She asked while tilting her head. Stars, she was so cute!

"no, do you have any good ideas?"

  
Her face scrunched up in concentration. The room was quiet except for the sound of her parents talking with Ben in the other room. The bitty hoped that they wouldn't bring him back to the Shop.

Alice snapped her fingers and smiled wide.

"What about Teddy!"

"t-teddy?" The bitty blushed "l-like a teddy bear? w-why?"

"Well, bears are scary right? But teddy bears are cute and cuddly! You are supposed to be spooky but you're cute and adorable! You don't like it?"

"no, no! i love it!"

They were both incredibly happy to have found each other. 

  
Alice brought Teddy to her bedroom where she showed him a pink toy villa.

"This was my doll house but I think we can turn it into the perfect bitty house! We can paint it wh-"

"no! i-i like it." he admitted blushing a little. He was still so self-conscious about his tastes.

"In that case we just need to put lots of fluffy cloth," she said as she searched her toy chest, "and some place for your snacks!" She had found a little box that almost looked like a treasure chest. 

"We can also put a mini-fridge in there for the cold food!"

Teddy couldn't believe what was happening. Not even in his wildest dreams everything was so perfect.

This little girl was his owner and there were no doubt about it! 

He started crying big happy tears. 

"Oh! Hey! Don't cry! What's wrong?" She was even worried for him!

He didn't speak, not trusting his voice, instead he made a grabby hands motion and Alice picked him up immediately. 

  
Teddy clung to her shirt for dear life as soon as she was reachable and she understood that he had found his place. 

Alice cupped her hands to hug her bitty and whispered to him "Welcome home Teddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updated. Corrected some errors thanks to @LadyArkytiorofdunans!


	2. The Next Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is getting used to his new home.
> 
> Alice's family is adapting to the bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little "warning", I don't know if there are any "official" HorrorBitties, I'm using my own headcanons. They're basically tiny HT!Sans.
> 
> Thanks to SeaRose88 and basurtoj15 for their kind comments!

Warmth. 

Everything around him was warm.

And soft.

  
So soft! 

  
But that wasn't unusual.

The staff always gave him extra covers if he was sadder than usual. 

But he couldn't remember being sad.

He remembered feeling too happy actually. 

Then the smell hit him.

A smell he didn't recognise. 

It made him panick and he started fighting the fluffy covers. 

  
This wasn't the Shop! Where was he? What was happening?

  
His mind was racing, finding the worst cases scenarios he could think of. 

  
He needed to calm himself down before he had a full blown panick attack. 

  


  
He told himself "calm down. breath teddy, ya need t- "

Everything froze. 

The events of the previous day came back to him.

That's right!

He had a name!

He had a house!

  
He had a human!

Where's his human! 

  
Teddy, now that he avoided a panic attack, quickly uncovered himself and threw himself out of the bed.

From the small window in the doll house he saw his little human sleeping peacefully in her bed, not far away from his. He also noticed that her hands were kinda cupped. 

  
It looked like a perfect fit! 

For him!

He teleported on her pillow and snuggled into the space between her hands. 

  
His human was truly perfect! 

...

  
...Wait a moment! 

  
His human! 

  
What was her name again? 

Did he seriously forgot her name?!

  
Was his memory that bad!?

He curled into himself more.

  
'think teddy, think!' He tough to himself. 

It was a sweet name... Maybe... Olive? 

He could make a pun with that.

Thinking was becoming harder.

It was so warm! 

  
Nobody could blame him for falling asleep again... Right? 

Teddy woke up at the sound of shuffling. The hands around him tightened a bit (he had to refrain himself from biting the thumb).

(It looked like a oyster protecting its pearl!)

  
"Teddy?" He looked up and made eye contact with the kid "What are you doing here? Do you... not like your bed?"

She was so sleepy! Adorable! Perfect timing for the pun "olive." The girl tilted her head "Olive?" "olive you!"

It took a bit for the pun to set in (She just woke up after all!) but then she snorted. 

"Olive you too Teddy!" She brought him to her face and he lost no time and hugged her cheek.

  
They stayed like that for a bit.

"Why this olive pun? I don't remember leaving them as a snack for you?" Teddy froze 

" 's not... your name?" 

"No." 

He wanted to disappear "sorry."

But she didn't sounded mad.

"Is your memory giving you problems?" He nodded, ashamed "Don't worry, I can introduce myself as many times as you need." She stroked his skull lovingly "I'm Alice. Welcome home."

Teddy looked up at her.

How could this human... HIS human be so comprehensive! She even knew about Horrors' bad memory... not many knew about that.

"Wanna go grab some breakfast?" He nodded vigorously and Alice smiled brightly "Let's go then!"

* * *

Alice entered the kitchen with Teddy on her shoulder. She greeted her parents with a bright smile "Good morning mom! Good morning dad!" Her father looked up briefly form his newspaper and mumbled a "'morning".

Her mother turned away from the stove (whatever she was making it smelled delicious) "Good morning sweetheart." She then turned toward him "Good Morning little one." Teddy blushed and waved shyly at the woman.

"What's for breakfast mom?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon! There's a little plate for Teddy if he wants to join us."

He absolutely loved this family! 

  
He just had to find a way around her father's heart.

  
And Alice already had the perfect plan!

  
When they were all eating she began her assault. 

"Dad, I was thinking" she started "since Teddy needs to have some snacks around to feel safe, maybe he would like to have something cold. A-and maybe we can build something, like a fridge! Together! Please dad, please!"

Her father looked at his daughter and then at Teddy ~~who had basically inhaled his food~~. He still wasn't sure why Ben got the little _thing_ for Alice. He was sure that _it_ will end up hurting her.

"Come on darling, it would be something nice to do with your daughter!" His wife said.

His eyes landed again on Alice, who was making puppy dog eyes, and on Teddy. The bitty was trying to make the same face as hi- ITS! _its_ owner. 

The father sighed loudly "Fine. We'll see what can be done." 

Alice squealed with happiness and hugged him.

"can i have another portion please?"

* * *

  
After everybody, especially Teddy, finished eating, Alice, her dad and Teddy went to the garage that had been turned into some sort of lab.

Many tools were on the wall but Teddy couldn't remember all of their names. Alice's dad started to take out various cables and other tiny things.

"Do you already have an idea of how to do this?"

Alice shook her head "No, but I was thinking to use this little box." She took a tiny wooden box from her pocket and handed it to her dad.

  
He looked at it from all the angles and checked the inside of it. He hummed in thought "I think it's a bit too small for what we're planning to do. Let me see if-" He trailed off and began to search around. He re-emerged from one of the boxes laying around with a triumphant "Ah ah!" and with a plastic container that was Teddy's size in his hand.

"We can place a couple of inserts where you can put some ice packages that will keep everything cool. But you'll have to remember to change the ice every day." 

Alice nodded, eager to help.

They worked for a few hours under Teddy's curious and attentive gaze until the work was finished. 

"Alice" her dad said turning to her "why don't you go fetch something to put in here, so we can check if it works." 

"Aye Sir!" Alice saluted and rushed to the kitchen, leaving her dad and Teddy alone.

  
Teddy watched fondly as his human disappeared from his sight. He felt so happy in this house.

"I really wanted to talk with you alone."

He didn't liked the tone the man had.

"I see the way you look at my kid. I wanted to convince myself that you were just a thing or something like an animal." Teddy flinched at his harshness. He felt like his chances of staying in this family were getting slimmer "But!" Maybe the bitty had still some hope! "While I now understand that you care deeply for her, I'm her father and I have to protect her. So tell me- he sat down to be more at Teddy's eye level -are you planning to hurt my daughter?"

"i would never!" Teddy stated immediately "i know i look scary and that i tend to have anxiety attacks or to bite... but i didn't asked to born this way! i never wanted to be dangerous! i just wanted somebody to cuddle with... not many understood that. i kept telling myself that i was fine staying at the shop but, the truth is that i was trying to keep myself from dusting. words hurt ya 'now."

In that moment he understood. ~~It-~~ Teddy had been adopted before but they always brought him back.

" 'm not asking for much, only some love and a bit of food. a-and your kid was able to look pass this!" He said, pointing to his whole self "you raised her well."

The man sighed "I'll give you one week! If she doesn't get hurt, even if on accident, I'll let you stay."

Teddy's eyelight turned into a star.

He had a chance! And he won't let it go to waste!

  
"I'm back! I brought something that I think Teddy will like!" Alice cheered when she finally came back. 

Her father took the food and showed them both how everything worked.

  
Later, with her mother's help, they found various spots to hide little snacks for him. 

  
At dinner Alice looked between her dad and Teddy and grinned. 

  
Her plan worked! Now her dad and Teddy were closer! 

  
Things can only get better from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen? Will Teddy be finally happy? 
> 
> Also, do you have suggestions about the parents names... because I have none.
> 
> We have uncle Ben but calling Alice's parent Gwen and Kevin would be too easy! (Who gets the reference wins a sketch on my Tumblr https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/


	3. Alice's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is been almost a week since Teddy joined the family. How are things going?
> 
> Short but sweet chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY GUYS?! 50 KUDOS?!?!  
> *Dies of happiness*  
> *Remember I haven't finished this story*  
> *Rise from the Dead*

Alice woke up feeling something between her hands.

She opened her eyes to see Teddy sleeping peacefully there.

Again! 

  
She needed to confront him about this.

  
She stroked his skull softly to wake him up.  
  
"Teddy?" The bitty blinked the sleep away "Good Morning Teddy! Do you remember where you are?"

Teddy nodded " 'morning a- a..." He looked a little confused, he knew he knew "Alice" she helped him remember "You're getting there." She said proudly.

  
"Teddy, there's actually something I wanted to talk about something with you."

Teddy looked up with a curious (and slightly worried) gaze "Is not the first time I woke up finding you in my bed and I wanted to ask you..." Was she mad at him? ~~He knew she wasn't but he couldn't help but feel a little fear of being judged~~ "...Do you not like your house?" Teddy shook his head, he loved that place! 

He felt a little ashamed before he spoke up "i really like... 's just... i feel safer here." He confessed, looking away from her while blushing. 

  
"Would you like to sleep with me?"

  
His attention snapped back to her.

He.... He couldn't believe it! His eyelight became a star from how happy he felt.

He jumped and clung on her shirt "yes! yes please! you're so kind to me! i'm so happy here!"

Alice picked up the sobbing bitty and cradled him.

  
She too felt happy. 

* * *

After lunch Alice's mother called her "Alice, remember to do your homework. School will start again soon."

"I already finished my homework. Can I go read my book?"

'my book?' Teddy thought 

"Why don't you go grab it so you can show it to Teddy?"

Alice gasped excitedly "That's a wonderful idea mom! Be right back!" She shouted over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

The bitty watched intensely the kitchen door, waiting for the kid to come back, until her mother cleared her throat before speaking up "Teddy, can we talk?" She asked.

  
He didn't liked those words, at all. He was a bit scared. Was she going to tell him something similar as her husband? ~~Did she considered him a thing too?~~

"I wanted to thank you." He... He really didn't expected that! "In the week you've been here Alice looked happier than she had ever been. So, thank you for making my daughter happy."

He couldn't believe his (non-existing) ears! He felt like crying! But he wouldn't! If Alice came back and saw him crying or with his cheekbones stained with his magic she would worry. He didn't wanted to make her worry.

"thank you miss..." He trailed off, not sure how he was supposed to call Alice's mother. 

"Karen, my name is Karen. And my husband'sname is Steve, since I don't think he introduced himself."

"...you might have to repeat that sometimes."

"Not a problem."

"how... how should I call you?"

"Whatever you prefer: Karen, Mom, Miss..."

Teddy blushed a little "m-mom?!" 

Karen giggled "If it makes you more comfortable." She answered with a mischievous grin. 

"I'm back!" Teddy was saved from more embarrassment by Alice, who just re-entered the kitchen with a giant book in her hands. 

"Look Teddy! This is my favourite book!" She said enthusiastically. 

The child placed the heavy book on the kitchen table. Teddy looked at the book cover to see the title: "Bitty's Encyclopedia. All that is known about the magical creatures"

"Mom and dad got it for me for Christmas last year. Uncle Ben bought the doll house. I read this book every time I can." She explained while she started flipping pages. In each page there were drawings, pictures and lots of words. Teddy had to admit he had no idea what a lot of them meant. 

"wow! you must be really smart if you're able to understand this stuff." He was so proud of his human! 

"Not yet. One day I'll be able to read all of this. Is not that I'm not smart enough, I just need to learn more things." She said, with a little pout "For now I read here." She pointed to the text next to the images "Is a little summary of what the chapter says." 

She kept turning pages until Teddy's eyelight landed on page about him! "wait! go back please!" He wanted to see what it said. 

> **_Horror bitties tend to bite when feeling highly stressed. Is recommended to give a chew toy to the more aggressive ones._ **

> **_R_ _emember to be careful with Horror's head wound when handling them; it can be rather painful._ **

> **_Food can calm down a Horror bitty. Is recommended to keep snacks around as well as hiding others, that way they'll know food is available but their hunting instinct will be stimulated._ **

> **_Horrors are extremely loyal and protective once their trust is gained._ **

  
"This is how I knew what I needed to do to make you feel safe!" Alice said cheerfully.

Teddy had to admit that he saw himself in those definitions but he also felt self conscious.

Alice noticed immediately his shift in demeanour and quickly comforted him "Don't be sad because you are different. You are unique, which is cool! If we were all the same you know how boring life would be?!"

He snuggled closer to her neck.

  
"why do you have this book?"

"I want to become a vet for bitties when I grow up!" She answered proudly. "I want to study all I can and help bitties. You know, with reh- rehaby- re-ha-bi-li-ta-tion and stuff. I want to help disabled bitties and their owners." (Big words for Alice!) 

Teddy looked up at her with such intensity in his eyelight "you'll be great." "Do you really think so?!" When the bitty nodded Alice started jumping up and down "Mom! I'll be a vet!" "You will?" Karen asked in fake surprise "Yes! Teddy told me!"

Karen mouthed a thank you to Teddy who blushed and tried to hide in Alice's shirt. 

  
Everything seemed peaceful. But what will happen when school starts?

* * *

* * *

The story ended but we have some pictures!

I drew Teddy in a bear costume!

And a prize for @basurtoj15! Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who commented a name for the parents! I know "Karen" is the stereotypical name for the "my kid's better than you, can I talk to your manager" mom but this is what we do in this story, we destroy stereotypes!


	4. Too cute for school!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has to leave the home and go to school.
> 
> How will Teddy handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sephypsycologist (you know, the person that inspired this story) and Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans (she's an amazing writer, check out her stuff) gave kudos to this story!!! I'm so happy!!
> 
> Warning: This chapter melted my heart (and I wrote it!) !!!!

The dreadful day had arrived. 

Usually Alice loved school. 

She loved everything about it!

Her friends. Her teacher. Learning.

  
But it was different now. She didn't had Teddy before. 

"Mom, are you sure I can't bring Teddy with me at school?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Karen sighed "you know it's against the rules."

Alice didn't like the idea of leaving her bitty home alone. Teddy, on the other hand, was freaking out. He didn't understand why his human was so nervous and he didn't know what to do to help her.

"Teddy, do you remember what we talked about the other day?"

Teddy shook his skull, he didn't remember something important. He hated when he forget things. 

Alice took a deep breath, she knew her bitty won't like what she had to say "I have to leave for a few hours." Teddy's eyelight disappeared.

"w-what? n-no! why?"

"I have to go to school." His eyelight returned, he was a bit curious "I learn a lot of things there a-and make lots of friends! The teacher is always ready to answer any question we have for her. I have to study hard if I want to be a vet, but that doesn't scare me!" Alice frowned slightly "The only negative thing is that I can't bring you with me."

Teddy was really sad about that, not only because he wanted to stay with Alice as much as possible, but because this "school" sounded like a cool place! He loved to learn. He was simply not able to remember everything. 

"Don't worry Teddy, I have a plan! I'll talk with my teacher and explain to her everything, I'm sure she'll understand and she'll let me bring you at school with me!"

That definitely brought Teddy's hope up. He could manage to stay alone for a day... right?

Alice reluctantly left with her dad, who always dropped her at school before heading to work, only when she was sure that her bitty had access to every single piece of fluffy fabric she was able to find. 

A few hours later Karen received a phone call from her office. Apparently, even if it was her day off, they needed her to solve a problem with a client. She didn't wanted to leave the bitty alone, but it was really important. 

He managed to convince her to go.

"Ok Teddy, I'll be home as soon as possible. You know where food is." 

"no worries miss." 

She turned toward the bitty one last time before exiting the front door.

Food wasn't the problem for Teddy (even if his instincts sometimes screamed at him that there wasn't any), loneliness was.

* * *

  
Alice placed her backpack on her desk with a sigh.

"Hi Alice! Is everything ok?" She looked up and saw Dylan, one of her classmates with black hair and green eyes.

"Oh yes, I just have a few things on my mind. Is the first time I leave my bitty alone."

"You have a bitty?" Came a voice from behind her. When Alice turned around she was face to face with Raylee (I know, is a "when the millennials name a kid" name), another of her classmates. This one was a dark blonde girl with an attitude, always acting as if she owned people. "Last time I checked you had none."

Alice smiled brightly, "My uncle bought me one for my birthday!"

"Oh right! Your birthday is during the holidays. That sucks!"

Alice gasped "Dylan! You can't say that! That an adult word!"

"I heard my big brother saying it!" Dylan replied with a smug grin, but before any of them could comment further the teacher entered the classroom. 

She started to get everything ready for the lesson until she was interrupted by a small voice "Miss Robinson? Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course Alice, what is it?" Miss Robinson was always happy to answer Alice's questions. Kids like her are the ones that make her love her job so much.

"Well, you see, I recently became the owner of a bitty and he have a big problem with being alone, so I wanted to ask if I can bring him with me. He'll be super quiet, I promise!"

Miss Robinson chuckled lightly "Your request is actually perfectly timed Alice." She then proceeded to clap her hands to get the class' attention "Children listen! We'll have a new girl that will join our class in a few months. She's a special kid and she have two support bitties to help her. This is why, during the holidays, we worked on building a little area for bitties." She said pointing to the other side of the room "It means that you're allowed to bring your bitties at school."

The whole class erupted in a happy chit chat over the good news. 

Alice went to check the enclosure. It was a cube made of glass (was it called plexiglass?) ,the walls were tall (for a bitty at least) and transparent, so the bitties could watch outside. The cube was large enough that every bitty could have their own space, but small enough that the bitties could easily gather all together. 

It was perfect. 

Alice couldn't wait to show it to Teddy! 

* * *

  
Teddy wasn't doing too good. He was feeling a panic attack creeping on him.

He knew that his human hadn't left him, but he still had a fear, deep down, that he was going to be abandoned again. 

He did what always calmed him down.

He went to search some food. 

He followed his senses and teleported inside one of the kitchen cabinets. He founded a snack and he teleported again on the kitchen table to eat it.

It was a fruit bar with dried fruits and nuts. He ate it slowly, enjoying the feeling of his magic calming down. 

For how long will Alice be away? He couldn't remember. He hoped he didn't had to wait much longer. 

  
He decided to do something to distract himself. 

* * *

  
At the end of the school day, Alice couldn't wait to get home to tell Teddy the good news!  
"Hey Alice! You haven't told us what is your bitty like!" Apparently the universe had other plans. Her classmates were very curious. 

"You're right! I was so caught up with the lesson that I forgot!" A fond smile made its way on her face "Teddy is a sweetheart, he loves cuddles and to be around people! I can't wait to show him to you guys!"

* * *

  
Karen came home no much after she received the call, but it was still later that she'd wanted. 

"Teddy" she called "I'm home!"

When she didn't heard a response she entered the kitchen, but she only found an empty wrapper. 

"Teddy?" She called again. 

Karen was starting to get worried. She cared deeply for the bitty.

She was heading to Alice's room when she heard a faint noise from the living room. 

It was... a snoring sound?!

Karen tried to follow the sound until her eyes landed on a pile of fabrics. Moving a couple of those she found Teddy, sleeping peacefully and hugging tightly the covers. 

She quietly snapped a picture. 

* * *

Alice, finally, burstead through the door screaming "I'm home!".

Teddy teleported immediately, landing on the floor in front of his human. She, without missing a beat, scooped him up and twirled around.

"i missed you." He didn't know if he'd be able to do this everyday. 

"I missed you too! But I have wonderful news!" The bitty tilted his head adorably "They made a space for bitties in my class! That means that you can come with me at school!"

Teddy's eyelight turned into a big star. He could stay with Alice! 

He couldn't wait for the next day to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't planned to happen. The original story went like "Teddy stays home but keeps having panic attacks so the family decides to get another bitty to keep him company."
> 
> The other bitty will still appear in the future. No spoilers!


	5. New Friends? Or more??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy goes to school for the first time. How will thing go? Will he make friends? Enemies? Frenemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote two chapters in one setting, so I had to split it in two.   
> If it seems like the chapter gets to an abrupt end, that's the reason.

Teddy woke up with a start. He was so excited! ...why was he so excited again? He remembered that he felt really sad the day before, so why thinking about today made him so happy? 

Luckily for him, Alice was there "'Morning Teddy. Ready to go to school with me?"

Oh! That was the reason! Of course he was happy! 

He nodded enthusiastically "always!"

* * *

Maybe he wasn't so ready.

Teddy was currently hiding in the pocket of Alice's jacket, just above her heart.

He was feeling shy and a little self-conscious. What if Alice's friends didn't like him? What if he scared them? 

Teddy gripped the tiny plushie he brought with himself tighter. At least the car movement were relaxing him.

When they arrived at school Alice became the centre of attention. Everybody knew about her love for bitties, she often gave advices to the others about their bitties (Like how to understand when an Edgy was just pretending to be annoyed and not actually mad) , so they we're curious about which type of bitty she got.

"Can we see your bitty Alice? Please!" Dylan asked with puppy dog eyes, on his shoulder a goopster was slightly melting. 

"Of course! He's just a bit shy."

"We're curious to see what kind of bitty you have. We thought he might be a Baby Blue, from how you described him, but if he's shy... maybe he's a Cherry?" Alex asked, their Edgy sitting on their shoulder obviously disinterested, he was leaning over just to keep his balance, not because he was curious! 

Teddy flinched in his hiding spot. Of course they expected to see a cute bitty. 

Will they be scared of him? Will they call him hideous? 

"Teddy" Alice cooed at him "It's ok sweetheart, they just want to meet you."

He, reassured by her words, slowly came out of the pocket. 

When his head was out everybody froze. They weren't expecting that. Teddy's big eyelight jumped from one face to the other, all sporting different levels of fear or disgust. ( ~~Okay, they were probably just surprised, calm down Teddy~~ )

"What is that thing?!" Raylee screeched, pointing a finger to Teddy.

The poor bitty flinched and was ready to hide in the depths of Alice's pocket, but his human was faster "This is Teddy, my bitty!" She said proudly "And might seem a little shy right now, he's eager to make friends!"

Teddy was uncomfortable. He didn't like to be the centre of attention. He felt all the eyes on him. He felt as if everybody in the room judged him!

One of the kids stepped forward "Hi Teddy. I'm Dylan. Alice told us that you love cuddles, is that true?" 

Teddy nodded shyly and the kid started to stroke his skull with his pinkie. Teddy started to purr immediately. 

At this, the other kids seemed to relax, but they were still frozen in place.

Until Alex spoke up.

"He's like my grandma's dog! He looks big and scary but he would never hurt a fly!" Alice nodded. 

That snapped everyone out of their shock and they all rushed toward Teddy.

"OMG! He's adorable!"

"He's scarily cute or cutely scary?"

"Can I pet him?" "Of course! Just be careful about his head." Alice answered. 

  
"Children, I know you all are excited about the bitties, but I have to ask you to leave them in their special space. The lesson is about to start."

Alice carefully placed Teddy down "We can't spend lots of time together, but at least you'll know I'm here!"

"'s ok. i'll be able ta see ya. 's all i need."

"Aww! Try to make some friends too, ok?" Teddy nodded, but he wasn't so sure it would happen. 

He glanced quickly around, noticing various bitties. 

A Goopster was making happy bubble noises, probably eager to learn new things. Teddy too liked to learn, but he was unable to remember the things he learned. He hated his broken skull.

Not far from him was an Edgy, who just glared at him and turned away, "accidentally" looking toward his owner.

Teddy chuckled quietly to himself, he knew exactly the difference between their "tsundere act" and when they were actually uncomfortable. 

  
He just sat down and watched his human.

After some time somebody got closer to him.

"uh... ehm... h-hi."

His single eyelight snapped toward the newcomer. 

Red eyelights, gold tooth and fluffy clothes. 

A Cherry. 

Teddy saw 2-3 Cherries in his life. One or two were brought back to the shop many times, until they broke down. 

But one. One came back already as a Cherry. What happened to him? He wanted to comfort him, to hug him, but he stopped himself. He knew that he would just scare the trembling bitty.

But this one came to him!' Did he... wanted to become friends with him?

"hi." Teddy said, his voice deep.

"c-can i... sit with you?" The Cherry looked uncomfortable and was fidgeting "i... i wanted a hug and... and i heard the other humans say that you're good with them and... i wanted t-to ask i-if you..." The bitty trailed off, blushing. 

Teddy didn't missed a beat, he never turned down the opportunity to cuddle.

"sure." He stated simply, raising an arm in a "come here" gesture. 

The Cherry basically launched himself toward Teddy, who clamped his arms over the other bitty, snuggling closer to him. 

Now this is what Teddy called a hug!

He started to purr at how nice the hug felt.

"wow!" The Cherry breathed "you're a natural born cuddler!"

Teddy blushed a little "thanks."

"i'm berry by the way."

"teddy. not sure i'll remember your name, my memory is full of holes." Teddy said, chuckling a bit at his own pun. 

Berry looked up at him. H-He wanted to make a pun too but... What if he offended Teddy? What if he hurted him? Whatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatif!

He took a deep breath and just went for it "d-don't need to lose your head over it."

Berry panicked immediately! Was it inappropriate? 

Teddy started to tremble. 

"teddy? i'm sorry, i didn't mean to-" he was interrupted by Teddy's booming laugh.

"g-good one." Teddy said, trying to catch his breath and cleaning the tears that were gathering in his sockets. 

"can we stay like this a little longer?" The smaller bitty said, trying to sink into Teddy 

"...sure." 

* * *

At lunchtime Alice went straight to the box to take Teddy to eat.

But somebody stopped her.

"E-Ehy Alice." It was Charles, a shy kid with blond curly hair. She was a bit surprised to see him start a conversation. "I-I just wanted to... I think your bitty looks cool!" He blurted out. 

"Thank you. Do you want to meet him?"

"A-Actually..." He shyly said pointing to the box "I think my bitty and your became friends."

Alice followed his finger and saw Teddy, sound asleep and tightly hugging a Cherry. 

It was so adorable! 

Alice almost felt bad for having to wake Teddy up, but she knew that his magic will go crazy without enough food.

"Teddy? Wake up sweetheart." Teddy didn't want to wake up! He was snuggling with... something that smelled like cotton candy. "Is time to eat." 

His eyes snapped open at the mention of food and he saw what he was hugging. It wasn't something, but a blushing bitty!

He released the smaller bitty apologising quietly. 

"You made a friend Teddy?"

Teddy nodded slowly, not quite believing it himself. 

Charles gently lifted the Cherry up "This is Berry."

"Hi Berry, I'm Alice, nice to meet you! I'm happy that you and Teddy became friends!" She said while placing her bitty on her shoulder. "What do you say if we eat all together?"

"Oh! Ehm... sure."

"Great! Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeell... that happened. I honestly have no idea where Berry came from, he just... appeared while I was writing.   
> As always, let me know what you think or if you have any questions in the comments!


	6. Friends or Foes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy spends more time with his friend.
> 
> Someone else is trying to become close to Teddy, will they succed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author of "All Mine or Die" gave kudos to this story! I'm so happy! Also 100 Kudos!?! You guys are amazing!
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I had some internet problems.

  
It was a new day and Teddy couldn't wait to spend more time with Alice! He also remembered something that smelled like cotton candy. Weird. 

"Are you ready to see your friend Teddy?"

Teddy was confused, he didn't remembered any friend.

"Berry? The Cherry you were cuddling with yesterday? We eat with him and his human?"

Something in Teddy clicked "cotton candy!" he screamed happily. He remembered!

Alice blinked before chuckling, of course her bitty would connect somebody to a food to remember them.

* * *

Teddy and Berry were happily chatting about random things.

"she called me teddy 'cuz i reminded her of a teddy bear."

Berry chuckled "eh eh. cute. other two families i had gave me names, but i don't like them anymore. when i met the kid he was cryin' in the shop. his parents wanted an edgy bitty but when one said a half-hatred comment he felt so hurt. i just 'ported to him and tried to calm him. he called me berry 'cuz i'm sweet." He concluded with a blush.

It was a nice moment, talking about memories and getting to know each other a little better.

"HELLO!" Until a booming voice didn't scared them out of their skin! "OH SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU! I WANTED TO MEET EVERYBODY BUT OUR TIME HAD BEEN CUTTED SHORTER."

It was a BlueBerry, of course it was a BlueBerry! 

Teddy always loved BlueBerries, they gave the best hugs! (He kinda missed the cuddle piles.)

"MY HUMAN CALLED ME PRINCE, Saying Something About Me Having The Right Colour, BUT I WOULD'VE PREFERRED THE NAME OF A KNIGHT."

Another thing that Teddy was good at was listening, he could just sit there and listen to people rambling about random things for hours.

  
It occurred to him that Prince was waiting for their names. 

"i'm teddy."

"...berry." (he swears he almost remembered that!)

Prince seemed to realize something "AM I INTERRUPTING SOMETHING? *GASP* IS THIS... A CUDDLE PILE?!" His eyelights turned into stars at the idea.

Teddy chuckled "sure. wanna join?"

Prince was about to just do that but he was stopped by a screech. 

"Keep that thing away from my bitty!" 

Teddy was hurt by the little girl's words, sure he was a couple centimetres bigger than the other bitties, but he would never hurt anyone! 

"RAYLEE! THAT WAS VERY MEAN! APOLOGIZE!"

Raylee snatched Prince and hold him close to her chest in a protective manner. 

"HUMAN! PUT ME DOWN! I WASN'T IN DANGER! WE JUST WANTED TO CUDDLE WITH EACH OTHER!" 

The girl was looking at Teddy with disgust? Hate? Fear? 

"What is all chaos? Raylee, go back to your desk!"

"It's Alice fault! She brought a dangerous bitty here!"

Miss Robinson pinched the bridge of her nose. Sometimes this kids really gave her an headache. Alice was already getting up to defend her bitty.

"Raylee, we talked with all the parents about this project and they would never let a dangerous bitty alone with their child. Now, please, leave them alone and go back to your seat."

Raylee placed Prince down and angrily went back to her desk.

Prince sent an apologetic smile to Teddy, but made no attempt to go toward him, probably to avoid upsetting his young owner even more.

  
Berry nuzzled Teddy, trying to calm him down.

Alice was already planning to give him an extra dose of cuddles later that evening. 

But Teddy...

He felt like... something was wrong. The expression on the kid's face was... off. Something wasn't right. He felt it... in his bones.

  
~~It didn't matter. He would probably forget it before he'd have time to think about it.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had this crazy idea for a chapter. The problem is that it looks more like a dream than anything, like a oneshot. Is just weird. Would you like to read it? If yes should I put it in the story as a .5 chapter or making it a stand-alone oneshot?


	7. Scarily cute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy makes new friends ...and an enemy?
> 
> Lots of tears follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your tissues ready because this chapter is sad!
> 
> Don't say I didn't warned you!

It has been a full week of school for Teddy and he loved it! 

He was able to listen to lots of cool things (even if he won't remember the majority of them), keep an eyesoket on Alice (he was so happy to finally be able to remember her name!) and hang out with his friend! 

  
When they reached school and he was placed inside the box he looked around. 

"where's b?" 

Alice looked around, searching for Charles. 

"I don't see his human. Maybe Charles is late?"

"Charles won't be at school today." Miss Robinson said upon hearing Alice's conversation with her bitty "His parents called earlier saying that he's sick."

Alice frowned a little "I'm sorry Teddy."

Teddy smiled fondly at his human "don't ya worry. i can always chat with the others... or take a nap."

The girl giggled at his cuteness and got reached her desk for the lesson. 

* * *

Teddy knew better than trying to approach Prince again, which saddened them both.

He decided to find somebody else to spend time with.

* _ **garble**_ * "oh really?"

* _ **excited goop sound**_ * "ya don't say."

Listening to a math lesson with a science expert was something more, especially if said expert is a funny Goopster named Tesla. It was the name of a science guy apparently. 

* _ **splashing sound**_ * "that's cool! thank you. don't think i'll remember all of it."

* _ **bubbles popping**_ * 

"...i 'now."

* * *

Teddy decided to take a nap. No harm in sleeping right?

No much longer after he fell asleep he felt some shuffling next to him. He cracked a socket open to see that an Edgy was trying to get comfortable at his side.

Teddy, confused, tried to speak "wha-"

"shut up! ya took tha best spot an' now ya have ta at least warm me up!" The edgier bitty cutted him off grumbling. The bright blush told Teddy that he was only pretending to be mad.

"guess i have no other choice. sorry."

"shut up and... just... go ta sleep already." The Edgy grumbles before ~~definitely not~~ snuggling closer and falling asleep. 

* * *

  
Alice was happy, another day of school has ended and she was ready to go home with Teddy.

All the children were getting their things and were already saying "bye" to their friends. 

Everyone froze when a high pitched screech broke through the happy chatting. 

All eyes turned to see Raylee holding her hand with a pained expression, screaming "It bit me! It bit me!"

Miss Robinson rushed to see what was happening "Raylee, sweetheart, calm down and let me see what's wrong."

The kid shook her head and kept repeating "It bit me!" over and over, crying "I want my mom! Is all Alice fault!"

Was Raylee really insinuating that Teddy had bitten her?! Alice couldn't believe it. No, she knew that Teddy would never bite somebody. She turned to see her bitty. His sockets widened and his eyelight was blown wide. He was trembling, his bones rattling. 

What happened exactly? 

* * *

It didn't took long for the parents to arrive and for a certain mother to begin to scream.

"Please miss Dee, calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! My child have been severely injured and you want me to CALM DOWN?!"

Ellis, Raylee's mother, was screaming at Miss Robinson with all the power her "can I talk to your manager" haircut gave her.

"Who even let a child have such a dangerous bitty?!"

Miss Robinson pointed behind Ellis, toward Alice's parents who just entered the building. 

"Karen."

"Ellis."

The air felt electric, the tension between the two clear. 

"Please, I just want to understand what happened exactly." Miss Robinson kneeled down next to Raylee "Can you tell me how things went?"

Raylee looked unsure and tried to hide more behind her mother "I- I..."

"How dare you! My Baby just went through a traumatic experience and you are interrogating her?!" 

"I just wanted to hear her version of the story, we'll have only one side of the story."

"Wha-Which side?"

The teacher turned to Alice "Do you think Teddy is ready to tell us what happened?"

Alice nodded, feeling worried for her bitty "Teddy?" He snapped his attention to his human, his eyelight almost as big as the whole socket "Did you bit Raylee?"

Teddy avoided her gaze, focusing on the floor instead, his hand sneaking to grip at his empty eyesoket "i don't know."

"Teddy-"

"i can't remember! i don't know!" He started to scratch his dead socket "what if i did? how can i not remember this?!"

"Teddy stop!" Alice gently removed his skeletal hand form his socket "Please, don't hurt yourself." 

They were back to square zero, nothing was clear and the air was tense.

Ellis demanded to talk with the principal while Karen told her to find a manager to bother.

  
Teddy... He was scared... of himself. (Nothing new there.) 

"Teddy, please talk to me." Alice pleaded. 

"'m scared. what if i bite you one day?"

"You won't Teddy! You didn't bit me when you were stressed or scared, you won't bite me now. I know you. I trust you and I always will! And if you don't trust yourself, I'll trust you for the both of us!"

Teddy begin to sob uncontrollably, he couldn't believe that somebody could be so nice to him.

Karen stroked his skull softly "Oh don't cry sweetheart."

"See! Mom too knows that you're innocent! And I'm sure dad thinks that too! Right dad?" Alice turned to her dad.

Steve tensed up. Teddy knew that the man didn't liked him, he didn't thought that he would believe-

"Yeah, I don't think he did it." -See? He- Wait What?! He believes him?! Teddy was so happy!

It was sad that Alice's dad wasn't the one who took decisions in the school. 

  
The principal was informed of what happened. He decided that Teddy will be forbidden from going to school. It was a decision made more to prevent more commotion than anything. 

Ellis could be extremely stressful at best and an Internet meme at worst. 

No one was happy with this decision. 

  
Except Ellis. She had a smug grin on her face. 

What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was sad!
> 
> ...please don't hate Raylee!
> 
> See you in two weeks to see how things will develop!


	8. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things develop after "the accident"?
> 
> Fair warning, Teddy has a nightmare at the beginning of the chapter, nothing too bad, just saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter delay, the quarantine is making me lose track of time.
> 
> Also, Teddy received all the cuddles from last chapter!
> 
> Is also referred that Teddy is having a weird dream, it could be the "change in Prospective" one.

_Teddy was tossing and turning._

_Why was he back here? He didn't liked here._

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_He was hiding under some covers._

_"He didn't even touched his chew toys."_

_He hated the only sight of those things! He couldn't stand looking at them. They mocked him for being different, broken._

_"I think we should call the shop, maybe he's sick?"_

  
_And that was how he was brought back to the shop for the first time._

_Of all the things he could remember, this is one of the ones he wished to forget._

"Teddy?"

_He was trembling, he knew he was. But he couldn't stop._

A warm hand was placed over him.

He snapped his socket open and... he saw Alice! He was here! Safe! He wasn't in that place anymore! 

"Teddy are you ok? You were crying and whimpering and I didn't know what to do!"

He jumped to hug her face. "'m fine now." 

He purred happily when she started petting his skull. Her heart clenched at the thought of leaving him home. But she didn't had a choice. 

* * *

"why do i have to stay here?"

"I'm so sorry Teddy. After all the chaos that happened yesterday, the Principal decided to not make parents worry that... well."

Oh right. He bit someone... maybe. 

"Don't worry Teddy." Karen piped in "I called work and told them that I'll be working from home today. You won't be alone."

He was obviously grateful for that. He really hated being alone.

But he didn't liked the thought of staying without Alice for so long. She was his human after all. 

Alice gave him one last kiss on his skull before leaving. 

* * *

  
Alice felt a little lonely (or bonely eh eh) at school. She already missed her Teddy.

"H-hi Alice." Charles meekly greeted her with Berry shyly hiding behind a lock of his curly hair. 

"Hi Charles! Do you feel better?"

The kid nodded "I wasn't that sick, but my parents wanted to make sure that it wouldn't get worst."

"It doesn't sound like them."

"Hey! My parents might be weird but they care about me." He said while pouting, making Alice giggle.

"where's teddy?" Berry asked, feeling a little tense. 

Alice frowned "He had to stay at home." She said and then told them the whole story.

Neither of them liked what they heard.

"my teddy would never do such a thing!" The Cherry huffed angrily, then blushed when he realised what he said out loud.

'That was adorable!' Alice thought. 

No longer after that the lesson started.

* * *

Teddy was comfortable on Karen's shoulder, watching her tipe away on her computer. He didn't understood all of it, but he liked to observe. 

"do i bother you? staying here i mean. am i distracting?"

"Not at all Teddy! You're just like a cat, a very small cat. Like a kitten."

"...a scary kitten maybe."

"Maybe, but a kitten nonetheless." To prove her point she moved one of her hands to pet him, earning some purrs as a reward "See? You are a kitten Teddy!" Karen giggled "I sounded like Harry Potter!"

"who?"

"We should introduce you to it! I'm sure you'll love the story!"

"'m not sure i'll be able to remember it."

"You are smart Teddy. Sure, you have some memory problems, but you always remember the important things in your special way."

Teddy felt... something inside him at those words. He wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

  
Alice was angry. It wasn't common for her to feel this way, but when something angered her it wasn't easy for her to calm down. 

What made her so mad was Raylee. 

Specifically Raylee's finger.

And it's lack of bandaid.

  
Alice didn't understand why the other kid accused Teddy of biting her. It didn't make sense. Plus Raylee kept avoiding her, looking guilty. 

Something fishy was definitely going on. 

And Alice wanted to find out exactly what!

* * *

  
Teddy was sleeping. Probably lulled to sleep by the sound of the keyboard. 

Karen didn't mind it, she found his light snoring comforting even.

  
At some point Teddy started whimpering, the poor sweetheart was probably having a nightmare. 

The woman petted him and cooed at him "Don't worry Teddy, I'm here. You are safe." He began to purr in his sleep and Karen's heart could've melted on the spot.

She shifted her focus back on the bright and colourful page that her brother linked to her. She had a plan, and she was determined to make it happen.

* * *

That night Karen started phase one of her plan.

Steve was getting ready for bed after a long day of work, pyjamas on and- 

"Steve. We need to talk."

He panicked, thoughts running a mile an hour 'What did I forgot? I took out the garbage. The toilet seat? Did I forgot some anniversary?'

"Is about Teddy."

He let out a shaky breath and brought a hand to his heart.

"Choose better your words woman! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He's weak! Time for phase two!

  
This plan was going to work, no matter the cost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! What's Karen plan?
> 
> Find out in two weeks!


	9. Enlarging the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen's plan takes form!
> 
> Warning for extreme cuteness and lots of Bitty's headcanons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to finally publish this chapter! Can you believe this was supposed to be chapter 3?!

Alice woke up with a start. Teddy too felt giddy, though he couldn't remember the exact reason, but he remembered receiving a very good news the day prior.

"Are you ready for an adventure today Teddy?" He nodded, excited for some reason.

  
Alice scarfed down her food (or she just eat it at Teddy's normal speed) "Slow down sweetheart. You're going to have a stomach ache! Drink some water or you'll get hiccups!"

She slowed down a little. She didn't wanted any stomach problem possibly ruining the fun!

Alice was bouncing in her car seat, her mother was smiling at both of them from the rear mirror.

"where are we going?"

Karen smiled at her child "Want me to tell him or do you want to give him the good news?"

Alice giggled "We are going to the Bitty's Adoption Centre to get you a sibling!" She was so excited! 

Teddy froze for a moment but relaxed immediately. He knew that his human would never bring him back. 

He liked the idea of having a sibling. Someone to keep him company while the other members of the family were busy.

Now the bitty was bouncing too!

* * *

  
When they arrived at the Shop Teddy looked at it with mixed emotions. He missed some of the bitties, but he didn't wanted to go back.

When they entered the building they were all greeted by the liveliness of the place. Bitties, humans and monsters were chatting, playing and running around. 

  
Teddy wondered what kind of bitty would Alice adopt. He wished for a Baby Blue, but he knew that her dad wouldn't have liked such an active bitty.

He looked around, glancing at the various bitties. 

Teddy never really liked the Sansy... no, that's not the right word. He was jealous of them! They were able to crank up puns and had a better memory. If he had been a Sansy that loved cuddles he wouldn't have been seen as strange... but he wouldn't have met Alice. He wouldn't trade that for anything in the World. 

He spotted the FlowerFell bitties. Their story was sad, but at least they have each other. It wasn't too easy for them to find a house because they had to be adopted together. 

Teddy caught himself wandering many times if he had a Soulmate. 

  
He didn't liked either answer to that.

He tapped Alice's cheek. The girl turned slightly to look at him, signalling that he had her full attention. 

"can i go say "hi" to some friends?"

"Of course you can!" She beamed at him.

And with that, Teddy teleported away.

* * *

  
Teddy reappeared in the middle of the Baby Blues' enclosure. 

No one noticed him at first, there were so many things to be excited about after all!

"GASP!" Finally someone seemed to have noticed him "HORROR FRIEND! IS THAT YOU?!"

Teddy nodded and he was immediately surrounded by the other bitties that had stars in their eyes. He was both happy and sad that he recognised some of them. He was happy to see some of his friends that's for sure, but he was happier to think that they found a home for them.

"FRIEND!" "HELLO FRIEND!" "WE MISSED YOU!" "IS THIS THE FAMOUS HORROR BITTY?" "WE HEARD MANY STORIES ABOUT YOU!" "HOW ARE YOU?" "WHY ARE YOU BACK?" "OH NO! DID SOMEBODY BROUGHT YOU BACK?" "OH NO! HORROR FRIEND..."

Teddy shook his head "no, my human is adopting another bitty. and i have a name now." The stars looking at him only grew bigger "...teddy.".

The whole cubicle exploded in happy screams and excited squeals. "TEDDY!?" "IT SUITS YOU!" "WHICH ONE IS YOUR HUMAN, FRIEND?"

Teddy got closer to the glass and pointed at Alice who was currently chatting with some papy-type bitties. All the Baby Blues tried to press themselves into the glass to see her better.

"IS THAT HER? WOWZER!" "SHE'S SO CUTE!" 

Teddy was so proud of his human. The fondness he felt for her was clear in the way his eyelight was glimmering. 

"GASP!" One of his old friends suddenly spoke up "WE MUST CELEBRATE YOUR VISIT FRIEND TEDDY! I SAY CUDDLE PILE!" Teddy's eyelight turned into a star at the thought!

He positioned himself as the base of the pile (He was afraid he could crush the others if he was on top of the others since he was a little bigger and probably heavier than them) and he was drowned by cuddles! 

And he stayed like that for a while.

~~Sometimes he wondered if his personality had been swapped with the one of a Baby Blue. The thought of a grumpy Baby Blue was somewhat amusing.~~

* * *

  
Alice was skimming through the various bitties' habitats. She wanted to make sure to adopt the right bitty! And what better way to find them then asking the source itself! 

The young girl approached the Sansy's box and smiled at the bitties.

"Excuse me?" The bitties attention focused on her "Hi! I'm Alice! I'm here to adopt a bitty today! Could any of you help me? I was wondering if there was a bitty that have some problems finding a home, or that had been here for a while."

All the Sansies thought deeply about what Alice just asked, some were arguing with each other (and a couple fell back asleep) , until one of them snapped his fingers "what about the white guy?" 

The other bitties made sounds of agreement or nodded their little heads.

"The white guy?" Alice asked while tilting her head.

The Sansy didn't answered and instead turned to the back of the box and called out to someone "hey white! we might have a human interested in adopting you." 

In the furthest spot away from people, sat a Sansy. At least, Alice thought he was a Sansy. He was wearing a white hoodie and white slippers, he also had a red scarf around his neck. When he turned to answer the other Sansy, the girl noticed a little white rectangle that covered his right eyesoket.

"ah ah. very funny." He said dryly.

"i'm serious!"

"hi serious." The white bitty answered jokingly. 

"come on guys, throw me a _bone_ here."

"hey, you are the human that adopted the big cuddle bug?" Another Sansy asked her.

"Oh, yes! I waa thinking about giving him a brother!" She smiled at the mention of her bitty. 

"see? she's ok with "weird" bitties."

With that the white Sansy got up and slowly walked closer to the front of the box. ~~Why didn't he just teleported?~~ He looked Alice up and down, judging her.

He sighed, closing his eye. When he reopened it, he looked at her with a sharp eyelight "i have a rare genetic condition. i have low magic levels and i probably won't live long. are you sure you want to deal with all of this?"

Alice now understood why he looked like a Sansy, but not like one at the same time. But she was determined! 

"If you will live only for few years, then I want to make those years worth living!" 

The bitty clearly didn't expected that answer, because he just looked at her with wide sockets. Another Sansy nudged him toward Alice, snapping him out of his stupor.

"what other proof do you need?! she's perfect for you!" The other bitties only agreed with him, telling him to go with the human child.

Alice tentatively placed her hand in the cubicle and the bitty climbed on it.

The girl smiled brightly at her new bitty, receiving a shy smile in return. She chatted happily with him while going toward the front desk, ready to sign the adoption papers. 

"EXCUSE ME TINY HUMAN!" Or at least she tried. A Papy bitty caught her attention, moving his hands around.

"ARE YOU THE HUMAN THAT ADOPTED THE NICE HORROR BITTY?"

"Yes I am. How do you know that?"

"I JUST HEARD THE BABY BLUES TALKING WITH HIM!" His demeanour shifted suddenly to a shy one "PLEASE, TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM. HE'S LIKE A BIG BROTHER FOR SOME OF US."

Alice smiled at the adorableness of the Papy "Don't worry, I'm making my best to take care of him!"

The Papy seemed happy with the answer and "Nyeheheh"-ed away.

* * *

After the cuddle session, Teddy decided to pay a visit to some others old friends. 

  
The Horror's zone was quiet, most of them were asleep. One of the bitties was awake and was looking at Teddy with an unreadable expression. Teddy felt like he knew this bitty, but he couldn't quite grasp the memory, and from the look he was giving him, it was the same for the other Horror. 

"hey."

"...hey."

"how are you doin'?"

"...you'r' t' lil' bro, ain't ya."

Teddy nodded, remembering the nickname the other Horrors gave him. Since he was always sweet and cuddly they treated him like a baby, so he became the little brother for all the other Horrors. 

"...how ya doin'? ...haven't saw you for a while."

"i was adopted." The Horror raised a bonebrow "they're not returning me! my human is adopting another bitty."

The Horror looked at the customers going around the shop "who?"

Teddy searched for his human and pointed out Alice to his old friend.

"...she's cute ...it suits you." Teddy smiled fondly at his owner "...you look ...happy."

"i am! i have a nice house, with lots of comfort and food!"

"..." The other Horror's eyelight widened slightly at the mention of food.

"don't worry, i'm sure you'll find your family soon."

"...eh eh. thanks kid."

Before any of them could say something more "TEDDY!" Alice voice rang through the air. Teddy found her standing at the front desk, a small white shape next to her. Was that his new sibling? 

"...teddy? ...like a teddy bear?"

Teddy puffed out his tiny chest, proud of his name.

"...she's really perfect for you."

"i know, but i should go now... don't want her to worry."

They waved at each other before Teddy teleported away. 

"...good luck ...lil' bro."

* * *

  
Alice stood at the front desk, waiting for the adoption agent to bring her the adoption papers and for Teddy to come back. She was sure that he heard her.

"You'll like Teddy, he's super duper sweet and he will give you a big hug as soon as he sees you!"

The new bitty chuckled, wondering what wind of bitty "Teddy" was... maybe a Papy?

  
Karen was helping her daughter filling some of the papers the worker gave them when Teddy appeared, making the smaller bitty jump. 

"Teddy! Welcome back!" Alice was so happy that the two bitties were meeting each other. 

"is him?" Teddy asked hesitantly. When Alice nodded, Teddy's eyelight turned into a star and he smiled widely. He scooped the new bitty into a bear hug squealing "baby brother!"!

The white bitty, on the other hand, was shocked. Of all the bitties he was thinking, he wasn't expecting this! Was the Horror purring?!

"Perfect! All is needed now is a name and your signature!" The employer informed the little girl. None of the people that worked there had ever seen their special Horror so happy. It melted their hearts.

"Don't you already have a name? White?" She asked, tilting her head.

He shook his head "no, that's just a nickname the other sanses gave me."

She placed a finger on her chin, thinking "Mmmhh... You are unique thanks to your genes right? What do you think of "Gene"?"

Gene smiled softly at her, already loving his name "is perfect." No one had ever saw his condition as something that made him unique. 

~~Gene ignored the pull of his soul, begging him to go back and meet the one that was calling out of him.~~ ~~~~

~~**But he refused!** ~~

Alice picked up her bitties and placed one on each of her shoulder, already chatting about her life, how she wanted to show Gene her bitty's book etc.

As they exit the building, they all failed to notice someone's skeletal hand pressed against the glass of their box. It's owner soul twisted painfully at it felt "the one" getting further away from them. They whispered "wait." softly, pleading as the group disappeared from sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I saw those FlowerFell bitties somewhere! Also, what do you think about our new bitty? What about the other bitties in the shop (or the ending)? Leave a comment or visit my Tumblr!


	10. First day of a new life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene gets settled into his new home! Lots of cuteness and family funny moments!
> 
> I also hid an easter egg, can you find it? (Is it really an easter egg if just me and another person can get it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning, discussion of heats and periods. If you want to skip that, skip from "Alice finished showing..." and restart reading at "After a nice dinner...".
> 
> I hope I haven't made anyone uncomfortable.

Gene was promised to get a full house tour and god dammit he got an House tour with a capital "h"!

Alice and Teddy showed him every single room of the house, including small details and Teddy's secret spots.

Don't get me wrong, Gene loved every second of it! 

He got to finally see the things he always heard about! 

Of course he wanted to see the inside of the cabinets! (He'd might skip the fridge tour though.)

A secret spot above the bookshelf? Sign him up! 

He obviously wanted to see all the hiding spots for Teddy's snacks! (Just to make sure that he won't accidentally eat some of Teddy's. He knew how Horror's were with food.)

But the most interesting room had to be the bathroom. The bathtub was cool and the fact that the sink could be turned into a small bath for bitties! By far the coolest thing had to be the toilet. 

It sprayed water? Where did it came from? Where did it goes? Why does it swirls? Does it swirls only in one direction? 

It was stimulating his scientific curiosity! His mind was racing!

Teddy was incredibly happy that his little brother loved science just like him! Maybe he could ask Gene whenever he had some questions. Surely he wouldn't mind explaining the same thing more than once! And if he wanted to just ramble about stuff, he was an amazing listener!

~~Did he already said that?~~

Alice couldn't stop smiling! She was so glad that Gene was getting acquainted with his new home! She would make sure to buy some science books! Did she still had some of those "how things works" books with cool pictures? She wondered if there was a library nearby, maybe one that accepted bitties. 

* * *

  
Alice finished showing off her house before going to her room. 

She wanted to show Gene her special book about bitties. 

She flipped the various pages, talking about her dream, the things she learned and the ones she'll learn one day.

She focused on her book, reading out loud the pages she still hadn't the time to look at.

When she turned a page to a new chapter labelled "HEATS" both bitties blushed and activated their magic to make her skip the page, causing the whole book to slam shut.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed.

"nope. you ain't gonna read that!" Teddy stated.

"not until you're older!" Gene added. 

The girl huffed "Guys, I know about the heats." She rolled her eyes at her bitties shocked expressions "I told you that I know lots of things about bitties plus, is something we should talk about, because it will happen sooner or later." She placed a finger on her chin, thinking "Horror's go into heat two or three times a year, right?"

Teddy blushed blood red, he really didn't want to talk about this with his young owner! "yes, and mine should start soon. just... leave me alone and i'll be fine." The poor bitty was mortified and fidgety. 

"And you Gene?" Said bitty flinched at the kid's boldness. He shyly scratched the back of his skull while blushing both red and blue "well... with my unstable magic... i can't know when it will happen. i could enter it and then have another two weeks later, or having just one in a year... i can't even take a wild guess. but is not that bad, especially since i don't have a mate."

"w-why do you even know about heats! you're too young!" Poor Teddy was still shaking from embarrassment. 

Alice crossed her arms "Mom explained to me lots of things. I also know where babies come from and about the monthly thing!" She sounded so proud of herself. 

Now it was Teddy's turn to be curious, he tilted his head to the side "monthly thing?"

"Yeah! When women can make children, their little chamber gets ready. If a baby isn't in there for a month, is like the room gets renovated and they bleed a little."

Gene was surprised, he had no idea females went trough such a thing! "that alone would make you gain a boss' respect!"

Teddy was distraught, bleeding?! He didn't liked that! Was it painful? He hoped not! He didn't wanted his human to suffer! "you... bleed?!"

Alice shook her head "Not yet. But one day I will and that will be the moment I'll officially become a woman!" She sounded so excited! How can someone be so happy at the thought of getting hurt!? Teddy couldn't understand that. 

But he started thinking. If this thing meant that Alice was an adult, maybe people would court her! In that case, he would make sure that they were fitting as a mate. And if they even though about hurting her, he will give them a **bad time**. 

  
.

  
  
.

.

Where did that came from?

* * *

  
After a nice dinner, that Teddy enjoyed more than usual, they all headed to bed.

Steve had to give so many goodnight kisses!

  
Alice showed Gene his choices for bed.

"You can sleep in Teddy's old bed if you want."

Gene raised a bonebrow "why aren't you sleeping in here anymore?" The bed seemed extremely comfy, even if it was inside the pinkest of doll houses, and there were snacks hidden all over the place. Was there something that he couldn't see that caused discomfort?

"i prefer to sleep with alice... it makes me feel better."

Gene seemed hesitant before speaking up "could i... sleep with you too? i would prefer that, if you don't mind."

Alice was more than happy to make room for her new bitty! 

"Actually," She giggled to herself "I got something else from the shop!" She placed both bitties on her desk before reaching for a little bag, in the corner of her room, she reached inside and took a bear onesie!

"I saw it and I thought it was perfect for you Teddy!"

Teddy eyelight turned into a big star and he made a grabby hands motion, clearly excited about the new piece of clothing. 

When it was in his small skeletal hands, he wasted no time and started undressing.

Gene turned quickly around, bashful and embarrassed "bro!" That made Teddy freeze. He looked at Alice who was covering her eyes and trying really hard not to laugh. 

"...sorry i just really want to try it. it looks so soft!"

"give us a little warning next time!"

"i dunno what you're so upset about, is just... bare bones!" Teddy said with a shit eating grin. 

"teddy no!" Gene said, but he was smiling too.

"teddy yes!"

Alice couldn't hold it anymore and bursted out laughing.

"You guys are having fun?" Everyone jumped at Karen's voice. She just chuckled "I'm glad that you are getting along, but Alice have school tomorrow, so is time to go to sleep. Teddy, you look even cuter than I thought you would."

Teddy had, in fact, finished putting on the onesie. It was soft and warm, perfect for naps. He was so happy!

They hopped into the bed and Karen tucked her in "Sleep tight sweethearts."

"'Night mom!"

'"night karen."

"good night miss."

As she closed the door, Teddy slipped between the child's hands. 

Alice turned to Gene "Where would you like to sleep Gene?"

The bitty climbed on Alice and curled up in the crook of her neck.

"is this ok?"

Alice relaxed even more, sighing happily and sinking further into the bed.

"More than ok! Goodnight guys."

"'night alice. 'night lil' bro."

  
"good night... my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave thoughts, questions, etc. in the comments (or use anon mode on Tumblr if you feel particularly shy)


	11. New Friendssssss!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new student in Alice class. +3 friends
> 
> Do you remember why the bitty's space was built?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the previous chapter made someone uncomfortable, but today's chapter is full fluff!

Alice putted the backpack on her shoulders. It bunched a little on her small frame.

"Are you two sure you'll be ok by yourselves?"

Teddy and Gene were sitting on her bed, watching her get ready. Turns out that Gene isn't a morning bitty. He really was just a Sansy with low magic. 

"do not worry 'bout us. i'll show gene all the fun you can have at home!"

"why 's so early." Gene whined.

"if he manages to stay awake." Teddy chuckled. 

  
Alice gave them both a kiss on the foreheads and left.

* * *

  
Everyone greeted Alice happily that morning and some asked about Teddy. 

"Actually, I have news!" She told them about how Gene entered her family. 

The classroom erupted in happy sounds! Everyone wanted to know the cutest details. 

  
Raylee seemed interested. Was she... eavesdropping? 

All the attention turned to Miss Robinson as she clapped her hands.

"Alright children, go back to your seats please. Do you remember when I told you that we'll have a new classmate? Well, she's here and she's eager to meet you. She's a little nervous, so let's make sure to make her feel welcome!" The teacher turned toward the door, calling out for the new kid "Ruby? Sweetheart, come in please." Her voice was soft, as if she was talking to a scared animal.

From the door entered a little girl who seemed extremely uncomfortable, scared even. She was fiddling with the end of her shirt and avoiding making any eye contact. 

On her shoulders there were two bitties. They looked like Papy types but from the waist down they had snake tails! 

Now that really got Alice's attention. She had never seen bitties like those before!

The reddish bitty (who had a hood, much like a cobra) cleared his throat "GREETINGSSSSS TO YOU ALL. I AM RICHARD AND THISSSS ISSS POP," He said pointing to the other bitty, who waved at the class "WE ARE RUBY'SSSS SSSUPPORT BITTIESSS!" 

He puffed out his chest and let the other continue "we're here to help her expresssss herssself with othersssss."

"AT THE SSSSAME TIME, WE KNOW HOW MUCH TO PUSH HER LIMITSSSS. WE WOULD NEVER FORCE HER TO DO SSSSOMETHING OUT OF HER COMFORT ZONE." 

"i, and therefore ruby, hope we will all get along well."

Miss Robinson started a little round of applause for the new kid "Ruby, please take your seat so that we can start today's lesson." 

* * *

Teddy appeared on the kitchen table 

"and after a nice snack we can-" Teddy cutted himself off when he noticed that his interlocutor was nowhere in sight.

"bro?" He asked to the air.

"i'm coming, i'm coming." Gene was slowly making his way toward the kitchen "low magic levels, remember?" ~~And the pain in his soul wasn't helping either. It wasn't really painful, it was more... annoying.~~

Teddy had a sheepish look on his face "sorry. need a lift?" With that Teddy disappeared and reappeared next to Gene, making the smaller bitty jump. 

He hugged his little brother tightly and teleported them both on top of the table.

"as i was saying, we can have a nice snack and then nap a little."

Gene chuckle "sounds like a plan." Teddy used his magic to get two chocolate chips cookies as big as himself. 

  
"you know, i'm kinda jealous of your magic."

Teddy stopped mid-bite "sorry i forgot. my memory is full of holes." He half laughed.

Gene flinched, he did not meant to ruin the mood, but he knew how to raise it. 

With puns!

"have you noticed that we both have only one eye?"

"wh-"

"eye say, people could call us the cyclops bros!"

It took a moment for the pun to register, but when it did Teddy started laughing "i see what you did there!"

"iris you like them. i can make puns in the blink of an eye!"

Teddy doubled over with laugh.

  
Puns solve everything! 

* * *

  
Alice approached happily the new girl's desk "Hi! You are Ruby right? I'm Alice, nice to meet you!" She said, offering her hand for a shake.

The other girl seemed nervous "sssssorry, sshe'sss uncomfortable with physssical contact."

"Ops! My bad." She giggled "I never saw bitties like you two!"

The red one puffed out his chest "WE ARE FROM VEX SSSHOP. I AM A KING AND HE'SSSS A CHAIN. I'M NAMED AFTER A KING MYSSSELF!"

Alice thought a little before snapping her fingers "The guy from Robin Hood!"

Ruby seem to perk up at this, but still avoiding eye contact.

"ssshe really likessss dissssney moviessss. rick over there wanted the name of a king, he'ssss lucky they made a movie about the guy." Pop heartily laughed. 

"What about you?" Alice asked.

"i wanted that the kid i wasssss asssssssigned to chosssse my name." 

Alice looked back at Annie "Sorry, I know it seems like I only wanted to look at your bitties. I really like to learn about them."

"do not worry. ssshe'ssss happy you came here. and ssshe'ssss happy we're making friendssss. are your bittiesss here?"

"No, they are... How do know that I have bitties?"

Pop hissed out a laugh "chainssss can feel bondssss better than othersssss. you already esssstablisshed a family bond with them."  


  
Alice had lots of fun with her new classmate. 

  
She wanted to learn more about these "lamias"!

She couldn't wait to tell Teddy and Gene about her new friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamia bitties were created by @vex-bittys on Tumblr, check her adorable bitties!


	12. All the little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of small little things that weren't long enough to become a full chapter but that are important for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated chapter one thanks to @ladyarkytiorofdunans !
> 
> Teddy's heat starts. There's nothing explicit, he's just a grumpy bean.

To say that that Berry was nervous was an understatement. 

He felt constantly on the verge of a panic attack. 

He wanted to hide in Charles's shirt and stay in there during class. He did not care if it was against school rules!

He needed a hug. Badly! Sure, Prince's cuddles were great, but he needed them from a specific bitty. 

Speaking of which... 

"Good morning Charles! Hi Berry!"

"H-Hi Alice."

"hi."

"Is something wrong Berry?" Alice asked, tilting her head.

The bitty blushed and tried to hide in the fluff of his hoodie.

"I think he misses Teddy." Charles said, making the Cherry blush even more.

"Aww." She cooed and petted the bitty "I'm sure Teddy misses you too."

"'m not sure." He said, barely above a whisper, so quiet that Alice wasn't sure he actually said that. 

She frowned slightly "Why is that?" She asked, still petting him.

"there are so many cool bitties here... and in his life... and... i- i'm just... me. what if he forgot me." His eyes widened when he realised what he said "n-n-not forgot-forgot! b-but... you know... just... what if he found someone more interesting than me." 

Poor Berry was on the verge of tears.

"Oh no sweetheart! Don't cry!" Charles cried, joining the petting. 

"I'm sure Teddy didn't forget you, maybe he forgot your name, but I'm sure he remembers you, in that special way of his!" Alice reassured Berry "I have an idea, why don't you come over to my house!"

"What?" "what?!" 

"We can do our homework together while our bitties play! What do you say Berry? Would you like to meet Gene?"

The Cherry shyly nodded.

"I'll ask my parents if I can come to your house later."

  
"Great! I'll ask mine if you can come over!"

* * *

Gene woke up from the mid-morning nap and noticed a lack of bitty beside him.

"teddy?" He called into the empty living room.

He climbed down the sofa and kept searching for Teddy "ted? bro? teddy! remember that i can't teleport?"

When Gene reached Alice's bedroom he heard a growl that made him stop. 

"ted?" He called tentatly. 

A growl was his only answer. 

"bro? what's wr-" Another growl made him stop mid-step.

Gene backed away in realization "oh man. you said your heat was close, but i didn't expected it to be this close!"

Teddy let out something between a snarl and a whine. 

"sorry, sorry. i know this is kind of a heated argument." Gene said with a shit eating grin. "didn't mean to catch you in the heat of the moment!"

Teddy groaned, but it was clear that he was having fun!

* * *

  
Some kids had formed a little group around Raylee. Some of them were asking her if she... "approved" their bitties. 

Raylee seemed uncomfortable but kept smiling. 

"Raylee, what do you think about the new girl?" One of them suddenly asked. 

Raylee straighten her back and gained an aura of superiority "She just wants some attentions." She scoffed. 

"WHO SSSSAID THAT?" Richard hissed from the nearby container.

One of the kids, out of reflex (and a bit of fear), pointed at Raylee.

Her straight posture faltered slightly "I-I said it." Her voice trembled, betraying her.

"NO, _WHO_ SSSSAID THAT." Richard repeated himself, putting more emphasis on "who".

Raylee visibly paled, tensing and with wide eyes.

After a beat of silence that seemed to last forever, Prince spoke up "Her Mom Did." He stated, expression unreadable.

"Prince!" The girl started arguing with her bitty, but the King did not care. 

His suspects were confirmed. 

* * *

"Yeah, yeah. I understand." Karen was happily chatting with someone on her phone "Yes, it would be better if we waited a couple days. Ok Ellie, I'll call you later." Karen hung up and joined her husband on the couch.

"Who was at the phone?" He asked.

"Ellie. Remember? Charles's mother?"

"The shy kid?" Steve asked, raising a brow

"Yup, he and Alice wanted to meet to do some homework together-"

"But with Teddy's... condition." He interrupted her.

"They're also have a big funeral these days."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, some rich dude died and there will be a lot of people going there."

"Is always like that when there are money involved. Everyone hoping to get some of the fortune for themselves."

"Either way, they'll be busy for a few days and won't be able to bring Charles for the play date."

"Is the only type of date Alice will ever go to." Steven grumbled.

Karen chuckled "My father used to say the same thing about me... And now we are here." She cuddled with her husband, the love she felt for him never faltered. 

He placed an arm around her "Yeah, but he made me go through hell!"

The both laughed at the memory. Karen felt actual pity for whoever decided to date Alice.

* * *

  
"I'm home!" Alice called. Gene waved at her from the table.

"Where is Teddy?" She asked, searching for the bitty.

Gene scratched the back of his neck and blushed a little "yeah... he kinda, sorta-"

"His heat started." Karen stated simply.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, he's just a grumpy bean."

"leave him be for a couple days. he won't do anything... inappropriate."

"Oh I know. Horrors tend to save their magic, even during heats, so I don't think he'll form anything."

  
Poor Gene felt mortified for the rest of the day.

* * *

  
That night Alice entered her room. She tiptoed toward the drawer that Teddy was occupying. 

"Teddy?" She called.

A small growl was the only answer she got, but it wasn't treating, it felt more like he was trying to say "i'm here.".

"Don't worry, I won't get closer. I just wanted to make sure you're ok. Once you'll feel better Charles and Berry will come over."

As she named the Cherry, Teddy poked his head from his makeshift nest. That name stirred something inside him. 

He wasn't sure what it was. 

  
Alice tilted her head "How are you feeling?"

Teddy didn't answer, he snarled with no ill intent at her and disappeared in the drawer once again. 

Alice didn't take it personally, she knew that Horrors tend to be possessive and territorial, especially while in heat. 

The girl sighed and got into her bed. Gene climbed on her and got ready for the night.

Alice glanced at Teddy's hiding spot, already missing his presence with her. 

She sent a last "Good night" in his direction before sleep claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos?! Are you guys trying to kill me! Thank you so much!
> 
> Special guests in this chapter are the lamia bittybones from @vex-bitties !


	13. All fun and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is feeling better and Alice gets a visitor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Just a heads up, I have no idea where that last scene came from. Lots of cuteness!

Teddy woke up feeling refreshed. 

His heat must have ended.

He got up to see if someone was home or if they already left.

He found Gene on the kitchen table. Apparently, that was his favourite spot.

"hey, welcome back to the livings! how are you feeling?"

Teddy rubbed his face, trying to get rid of the sleep "better. i hope i didn't make things awkward." He was glad that his soul already recognised Gene as a brother, or else things would've been **really** awkward. 

"don't _sweat it_ bud, we know how it feels to be in the _heat_ of the moment."

Teddy chuckled "i have a feeling you made that pun a lot these days."

"sure did! have you any idea of how boring this place is without you?!" Gene said, throwing his arms in the air.

Teddy smiled sadly "yeah, i know."

* * *

  
The afternoon came faster than ever.

Before either bitty realised it, Alice opened the door. 

Behind her, Charles was following her with Berry on his shoulder, their mothers were close behind. 

"are you sure we won't be a bother?" Berry asked anxiously. 

"Of course not!" Alice reassured the bitty "I'm sure Teddy will be happy to see you!"

Berry wasn't fully convinced, but just the thought of finally seeing Teddy was making him blush.

"I'm home! Gene? Teddy?" She called.

Both bitties were on the kitchen table and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling Teddy?" She asked, petting said bitty. 

"like myself."

"Good, because we have guests!"

"guests?" Both bitties asked at the same time. 

Only then Teddy noticed the Cherry, who was removing his fluffy jacket. Underneath he had a black shirt with a gun with some roses coming out from it. He also have two black bracelets with metal studs, one on each wrist. 

He shifted uncomfortably "teddy, do you remember me?" he asked with a mix of fear and hope.

Teddy focused, this bitty clearly knew him but he couldn't remember-

The smell hit him. 

He knew this smell!

"cotton candy!" Teddy exclaimed and hugged the Cherry, purring slightly.

Berry's skull was redder than a tomato.

"I told you he hadn't forgot you! He just has his special way to remember things." Alice smiled.

Teddy's smile fell "'m sorry. i forgot your name."

"i-it's ok. i am berry."

'berry tasty' a part of his mind said. 

Berry actually smelled really good. Teddy nuzzled the smaller bitty, starting from the side of his skull toward the crook of his neck. 

The smell was even stronger there. He just wanted to- 

"ahem." Gene cleared his throat, snapping Teddy out of his trance.

What was he doing? What was he about to do? Was the heat still messing with his head?

"should i leave you guys alone?" Gene asked with a smirk, making Berry's blush darker than anyone thought was possible. 

"oh no. i didn't mean to leave you out! gene, this is berry. berry, this is my little brother gene."

"n-nice to meet you." Berry stretched out a hand in greeting.

"the pleasure is all mine _friend_." Gene winked, clearly implying something with the word "friend".

As the two bitties shook their hands, a loud fart noise was heard.

Gene laughed "the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny." He moved his hand, showing off a tiny whoopee cushion. 

Both kids were giggling. 

"bro!" Teddy exclaimed in amusement "where did you found that?"

"i too, my dear ted, have secrets."

That send the kids and the bitties in another round of laughter, until Gene flinched, a pained sound escaping his teeth as he massaged his sternum. 

"Gene? Are you ok?" Alice asked, worried for her bitty. 

"sorry. just some chest pain." He answered. 

"Maybe you should rest a bit. And while their rest, you two can do your homework." Karen said, making the kids groan "There there, you can play later. Now let your bitties rest and your mamas talk."

* * *

  
"I don't get it."

"What?"

"I don't understand how to do this problem."

"Look, if you do that," Alice said, writing numbers and drawing arrows "and then you add them like this aaaaand done!"

"Ooooh! Why they didn't explained like that?"

Alice just shrugged.

The school system was weird. 

* * *

  
With both homework and naps out the way, it was finally time to play!

"And so, the brave knight and his loyal squire reached the kidnapped princess! Fear not princess, we'll save you!" Charles was completely in character, with Berry on his shoulder as the cutest squire.

"Mwahahahaha! You'll never get past the villain and her sidekick!"

"uhh, can't the princess have something to eat?"

"oh my gosh ted." Gene was having a hard time containing his snickering.

"wha? ya usually get popcorn when there's a show."

"You can eat once we free you." 

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch! You still have to defeat me! Mwahahaha!" She threw her arms in the air and started to chase Charles around the house. Their bitties were hanging tightly on the kid's clothes, laughing along with their owners.

Alice managed to tackle Charles and rolled around in a fake fight. The bitties landed on the floor. 

"Gene!" Alice screamed, still laughing "Stop him!"

Berry looked at the bitty in front him. He was supposed to fight someone!? Even if it was just for fun, Berry knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything beside tremble in fear.

Berry threw a punch to Gene... more than a punch, it looked like he extended his arm toward Gene. When the "punch" made contact with Gene's, he fell, defeated.

"oh well, looks like you won."

"Gene!"

"sorry boss, he's too strong."

Alice sighed dramatically "Fine! The strong squire freed the princess." Teddy teleported in front of Berry "He picked up her princess style and walked toward the sunset!"

The Cherry looked up at Teddy, conscious of their size difference, trying to figure out how to do so, but the Horror was faster. He picked up Berry, princess style.

Alice was speechless "Uhhh... I guess that works too?" She cleared her throat and continued with her "narrator voice" "The princess, mindful of the squire's injuries, picked him up and brought him back to her castle, where he will be praised as a hero! The end!"

  
Teddy seemed proud of himself, while Berry was hiding his blushing skull behind his hands. 

"y-you can put me down teddy."

"nah, ya ain't that heavy."

  
Gene observed the scene from the floor, pretending to be asleep. He was happy for his brother, even though Teddy seemed oblivious about the situation. 

'That could be you.' A voice in the back of his skull said but he hushed it and the pain in his soul.

It was something not meant for him.

He knew it. 

  
But a small part of him, told him otherwise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have no idea where that came from! But I waited until I published this chapter to draw it!


	14. Of Souls and Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene can ignore his soul, but for how long?
> 
> Someone is waiting, back at the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you all were waiting for is here! I hope to see lots of comments in this one!

Gene wasn't feeling so good that morning, so Teddy took his fluffiest covers and made the most comfortable pile with them. It was the perfect place for a relaxing nap, which they took.

Unlike some days prior, it was Teddy's turn to wake up without his brother next to him.

Teddy stretched and rubbed his sockets to get rid of the sleep. 

"gene?" He called, softly at first and the louder "bro?"

He checked under the small covers and, when he found no one, he searched around the room.

Gene couldn't have gone too far, Teddy reminded himself, he couldn't teleport after all.

  
When Teddy was unable to find his little brother either in the kitchen or in Alice's room he began to panic. 

How did he lost his brother? He was a terrible big brother! 

As to answer his unspoken prayers, (or to add salt to his wounds, Teddy wasn't sure yet) the door opened and Karen entered the house. She was still on her phone, probably talking to a client. 

"Yes, the house has a nice garden. No crime ever took place there. Yes I'm sure. I'm sure that is not haunted. No, I won't have a woman burn some sage with an eagle's feather. Call me again if you want to make a serious offer for the house." And she hung up.

"karen!" 

"Some people have no idea how selling houses works."

"is about gene! he-"

"Yes, yes sweetheart. I'm all yours." She cooed at Teddy. 

"no listen! gene is-"

"Speaking of which, where is Gene?" Karen asked, looking around. 

"i don't know! i can't find him!"

"What?! Why you didn't said something sooner?!"

Teddy looked at her with a "are you kidding me" face.

"Ok ok. He must be in the house still." She turned to Teddy "I'll search in the higher parts of the house, you search in the lower."

Teddy seemed confused by her request. 

Karen elaborates "I'll search over the cabinets while you search under the couch."

Teddy nodded and took off. The only thing he were dust bunnies. 

Karen took a small ladder and checked the top of the drawers and the fridge, finding only some dust. (not monster/bitty dust, don't worry guys! She just needs to clean more often.)

As they tried to figure out what to do and where to search, Alice came home from school accompanied by her father.

"What's wrong?" She asked upon seeing the worried faces of her mother and bitty.

"We can't find Gene." Karen tried to keep her voice neutral, to not worry Alice more. "Can you and Teddy look in your room? Me and your dad will search in our room and in the bathroom."

They all set off to search for the missing bitty, calling his name.

Alice sighed in frustration "Where could he be? We searched everywhere! He must still be in the house right? B-because if he's then..." a few tears gathered in her eyes. She was so scared at the thought that Gene maybe got out from the house and got hurt.

Teddy tried to quickly find something to distract her with.

"is there an attic in this house?" Teddy asked, looking up.

Alice dried some tears that were threatening to fall "Yes, but it's mostly a storage room. Do you think Gene might have climbed up in there?"

Teddy nodded "is worth a try."

Alice climbed the stairs with Teddy on her shoulder and reached the attic. The dusty room under the rooftop had many cardboard boxes stored in it, all filled with various things that will eventually be thrown away. From Alice's old crib to untouched tools and there, sitting at a window was non other than-

"GENE!" Both screamed at the same time. Alice rushed to the bitty while Teddy teleported next to his brother.

"Gene! We were worried about you!" 

"yeah bro. you scared us out of our skin." Teddy chuckled but Gene remained unresponsive. He kept staring into the distance. His eyelight was fuzzy and unfocused.

"gene? bro?" Teddy waved his hands in front of the other bitty's face, trying to snap him out of it, but Gene kept staring at nothing. 

"Gene?" Alice placed a hand on his head and he seemed to come back to reality. 

"alice? you're already back?" He looked around confused "wh- where are we?"

"You don't remember how you got here?"

"no! i remember that we fell asleep on the couch and then i..." He lost his train of thoughts, staring once again out the window and his soul glowed softly.

Teddy's eyelight widened upon seeing the weak soul light up. He grabbed his little brother by the shoulders and shook him gently to stop him from re-falling into whatever trance he was in before.

"gene. gene! you feel your soulmate calling you?!"

"n-no." Gene answered, avoiding eye contact. 

"don't lie to me!" Teddy growled. 

"Soulmate? You have a Soulmate Gene? Why you haven't said anything?" Alice was shocked, why would her bitty hide something like this? 

Gene hung his head in shame and did not answer.

"where?" 

"ted i..."

" **where?** " Teddy growled again.

"...at the shop, where you picked me up."

Alice picked up both bitties and rushed down the stairs, still being careful not to fall down.

"Mom! Dad!" She called.

"What?"

"Did you found Gene?"

"Yes! He was feeling his Soulmate calling for him! We have to get them and-"

"Adopting another bitty?" Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Alice, you know that we set the bar at two bitties because Teddy needed company."

"But dad this is important! How would you feel if someone kept you away from mom?!"

The room went quiet. Steve looked at his child with wide eyes. 

He said only one thing "Get in the car."

"Uh?"

"Get in the car." He repeated firmly.

"Dear?" Now Steve wasn't the type to do something at the drop of a hat, that's why his wife was questioning his actions.

He turned to Karen with a serious expression "I couldn't live a single day without you."

Karen hide her blushing face with one hand, waving the other "J-Just go! You'll have time to be cheesy when you're back!"

  
The group left the house, leaving behind a flustered Karen.

* * *

  
The group reached quickly their destination.

The shop's owner was a little worried when he saw them enter. He hoped that there weren't any problems. 

Steve explained the situation while Alice looked around, Teddy on her shoulder and Gene in her hands. 

"Where are they Gene? Can you feel them?" She asked.

Gene's gaze was fixated on a door hidden by a curtain in the back of the shop. 

"What's over there?"

"There is where we store our more... exotic bitties. Those can be adopted only by experienced owners and judging from what I see," He said, looking at the small bitty family "I think you meet all the requirements."

He then proceeded to guide the family toward the backroom.

  
Gene's soul was buzzing.

  
He was going to meet his Soulmate! 

.

  
.

  
.

  
Oh no. 

  
He was going to meet his Soulmate! 

  
Gene began to panic. 

He couldn't meet them! 

"Gene?" 

  
He panicked and teleported away. 

"Gene!"

* * *

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Just kidding guys! I want this story to go on.**

* * *

* * *

Gene wanted to get as far away as possible, but his plans never go as he wanted.

He crashed onto someone. And someone else was pissed.

"what the hell ya think ya'r doin'?! ya think ya can crashland your ass on ma girl?!"

"Red. Please calm down."

"calm down?! sweetheart, this fucker attacked ya!"

"Can't you see he's hurt? He probably lost control of his power and landed here. Ehy, are you ok?"

Gene felt a small warm hand on his skull. He cracked open his sockets and saw a FlowerFell bitty. 

A Frisk to be exact, and with more flowers he ever saw on one of them.

Behind her was an Edgy, her mate most likely.

"n-no! i have to get away! i-" He flinched. His soul reminding him painfully of his failed attempt to teleport "i can't see them!"

"Who? Who are you running away from?"

"my soulmate! i can't... they... i just can't."

He was trembling. He knew that. Why was he telling everything to a stranger? He had no idea. 

The Frisk patted his skull. Gene could hear the Edgy muttering something like "lucky fucker, getting the best cuddles."

"It's ok, it's gonna be ok. I was like you, you know."

"really?" He looked up at her with a wobbly eyelight. 

"Yes, all I knew about Edgys was that they were rude and mean. I was so scared. What if my soulmate was so overprotective that he never let me do anything? What if he became violent when he was jealous? And then, I met him. And it was perfect. He's a little clingy, but I think it's adorable!"

The Edgy grumble, but was blushing furiously. 

"I know you are scared, but if the Universe or whatever chose them as your perfect match, there must be a reason."

Gene thinked about it. A mate did sounded nice. Someone who loved him for him.

"but... what if they don't like me?"

"Oh trust me. They will." She said, taking Gene's hand in hers.

The Edgy growled "Oh Red. Stop it!"

"red?"

"yeah, name's red and she's buttercup. most original names i 'now. those sons of bitches didn't wanted to adopt you and gave us fucking mocking names."

"Red, that's enough!"

Oh. So that's why she has so many flowers on her. When an Edgy kept being returned they turn into Cherrys, but when a FlowerFell Frisk get returned, the flowers on their body spread. 

It does not end well.

  
"Gene!" Alice's voice rang through the shop. She sounded extremely worried. 

"welp, that's my call."

"Is that your owner? Why she sounds so scared?"

"i kinda teleported without warning." Gene said, scratching the back of his skull. 

"the hell man! get your bony ass back ta her!"

Gene thanked both bitties before calling out for his young owner.

"Gene! Don't do that again! Ever!"

"bro! have you any idea of how worried we were about you?!"

"sorry guys, didn't mean to scare you. but these guys helped me take a decision. now i think i'm ready to meet my soulmate." He was still nervous, but he wanted to see where things would go.

Alice picked her bitty up while her dad turned his attention to the couple. 

"Thanks, our guy was stuck on an impasse the whole day. I don't know what you did, but thank you." 

"no prob bob." Red shrugged, acting cool, but his blush told another story.

Steve thought that the two bitties were really cute, but he was focused on the task at hand. 

* * *

  
The family followed the owner to the backroom. Inside there were all kinds of bitties. From lamias to driders. Corrupted Nightmares and even demon ones!

Gene's soul was leaping out of his ribcage. 

They were near!

Meanwhile, in a nearby pen, a bitty was clutching his chest. His soul desperately calling out for its mate.

The small Reaper was laying on a pillow, breathing hard. A Life bitty was kneeling next to him, ready for anything. 

"How are you feeling today my friend?"

" **i'm fine tori. i feel like they're close, closer than they ever had.** "

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" The Life bitty clapped her small paws together. She was truly happy that her friend had a Soulmate, but she wanted to scold them for ignoring the bond for so long.

And then... it happened. 

The Reaper saw a bitty held by a little girl. Time seemed to slow down. Said bitty turned and locked eyes with the Reaper. He almost fell from the girl's hands trying to get nearer the pen as fast as he could. 

Reaper crawled to the transparent wall to get closer to his Soulmate. 

The humans (and another bitty) were saying something, but neither bitty could hear them. Everything was muffled, the only clear sound were their souls singing in unison. 

They placed their hands on each side of the glass, looking at each other with a lovestruck expression. 

  
**"hi."**

"...hi."

He was beautiful. 

Perfect. 

_M I N E !_

"Come here big guy. Don't you want to be closer to your Soulmate?" The owner asked the Reaper as he placed his hand inside the pen, letting the bitty climb on his hand.

The Reaper nodded enthusiastically and almost jumped from the man's hand to Alice's. 

The two bitties hugged tightly, happy to finally being united with their other half.

Gene never felt so little pain in his soul in his entire life! Why was he scared of meeting his Soulmate?!

.  
.  
.

Oh right.

Gene reluctantly let go, making his mate whine. (That sound alone made him to hug his mate again.)

"wait, before you think about accepting me as a mate-"

**"i already did."**

Gene ignored the warmth of his cheekbones and kept talking "i have to tell you that i have a soul condition that won't let me live for a long time. if you bond with me, i'll suck your life force."

**"ok."**

"you don't understand. i'll steal years of your life!"

**"ok."**

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Gene screamed. His real fear finally surfacing. 

The Reaper cupped his cheekbone and touched his forehead with his own.

**"a day lived with you, is more worthy than a life lived without you."**

The tears that Gene was trying to keep, started to fall. Soon he was sobbing in the arms of his Soulmate. 

  
Alice and Teddy were crying and even Steve had teary eyes. 

The owner smiled "Welp, all we need is a name to compete the adoption!"

Alice turned to her dad "Dad! I think you should choose his name!"

"Me? Why?"

"Well, because he has the same silly smile you have when you look at mom and because you said I can only have two bitties!"

Steve was surprised by his daughter's statement "Kid, never thought about becoming a lawyer? You're good at finding loopholes."

She frowned "No dad, you know that I want to be a bitty's nurse."

"I'm joking kiddo." He laughed and then looked at the new bitty "What are you supposed to look like? The Grim Reaper?"

The bitty shrugged " **i guess.** "

He began to think. A good name, maybe related to death. But not a scary one. Maybe the name of a mythological being?

"What about Hades?"

The bitties tilted their heads **"hades?"**

"Yes, the God of the dead of the Greek mythology."

Alice gasped "The funny guy from Hercules!"

**"hercules?"**

"You know, the Disney movie!"

**"who's disney?"**

"You don't know about Disney?!" Alice was shocked. How could this be!

"I know what our bonding activity will be."

Alice was bouncing in place "A Disney marathon?" She was already excited. 

" **wait wait wait. a marathon? who is this disney and why we would run for her?** " Hades was confused, as confused as a millennial hearing quotes from movies from the eighties. 

"Disney is a multi-corporation that distributes movies. It's famous mostly for kid's movies and animation movies. I guess they're making superhero movies too?"

**"sounds cool. shall we?"**

They headed to the exit, not before Hades received Teddy's mandatory bear hug.

"welcome to the family brother in law!"

  
  
Hades smiled. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into, but he already loved it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked the chapter. What do you think about the new addition to the family? I hope you're all staying safe out there.
> 
> See you in two weeks for a Disney marathon!


	15. Is this love? Or just Disney?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disney Marathon! What more description do you need?
> 
> Italics=movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I started the secret project. You remember what I'm talking about right? This story was supposed to be just a warmup for me, to try to write bitties... remember? This exercise got out of hand.  
> I'll still write this story obviously!  
> Stay tuned for more fluff!

The ever-growing family was sitting on the couch, Gene and Hades on the backrest and Teddy on Alice's lap.

"Come on mom! Put the DVD in!" Alice urged. She had programmed a cool day of Disney movies! 

  
Ok, maybe it wasn't the most creative idea, but it was cool!

Plus, she wanted to show Hades where his name came from.

"Ok ok! Give it the time to load." Karen chuckled heartily. 

The movie started and the Muses were already making their small audience laugh.

**"soooo this hades guy is the bad guy?"**

"No I told you, he's the funny guy! Wait until you meet his minions!"

She was right, Pain and Panic were hilarious! 

  
**"eheh. i like that phil already. he's a satyr of culture."**

"I don't understand what he was looking at." 

**"you'll understand when you're older kid."**

Gene elbowed Hades hard in the ribs.

  
"Rule 96: Aim!"

Teddy and Hades were doubled over with laughter. 

"n-ninety-six?" Teddy wheezed.

" **w-why not putting that rule a little earlier phil!** " Hades almost rolled into the couch.

Gene was blushing during the whole Meg's song. He was trying to hide in his scarf, not noticing how Hades was looking at him. He was thinking of how lucky he was to get such a cute Soulmate. He wanted to kiss him and there, but he would wait. They decided to take things slow, to get to know each other and don't rush the whole process. 

  
" _Is my hair out?_ " Hades on screen asked after Pegasus blew his fire-hair out.

Another round of laughter followed.

  
The movie ended. It was funny and nice to watch.

"Put the next movie mom! Please!"

"Ok. Before I put Frozen in, does anyone need a bathroom break? I'll refill the snacks."

After everyone's need was fulfilled, the movie started.

  
_"Hi! I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs."_

"Oh I love Olaf!" Alice squealed as Anna hugged the snowman on screen.

**"wouldn't she get wet hugging a snowman?"**

"Quiet Hades." Karen hushed him.

"Why is she scared? She didn't do it on purpose."

"she feels guilty over something she can't control." Teddy understood that feeling. 

Karen patted his head. Teddy purred. He knew that his family accepted him, he wished that Elsa will find her place.

" _Love is an open door. Love is an open door!"_ The characters on screen sang.

Is true, look at them! Love was what made it possible for them to meet, to become a family. 

  
_"Hi! I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!"_

"he's alive now!"

"Yes! Olaf is adorable!"

"i'd love to give him a hug."

"I can give you one." Alice said. Teddy smiled at her as she brought him up to hug him properly. 

  
Karen quietly searched for an Olaf bitty's onesie. 

After more plot (and some creepy trolls), it was romance time.

Hans was going to kiss Anna and they'll find Elsa and save the day. 

Hades began stretching his arms as Hans got closer to Anna. He planned to wrap his arm around Gene as the two kissed and may-

_"If only someone loved you."_

"WHAT?!" Everyone on the couch jumped.

' **Damnit Hans! You had one job!** ' Hades thought, his romantic moment ruined.

Teddy sobbed "did they really had to animate her last breath?!" The poor sweetheart cried during the last part of the movie, with his family trying to console him. 

"We have the sequel, but if you don't feel like-" Karen began but was interrupted.

"We have the sequel?!" Alice squealed.

"there's a sequel?!" Teddy asked with enthusiasm while drying some tears with his sleeve.

The movie was up and it already kept up with the first one. It wasn't one of those sequels made just to gain money.

Elsa was singing and all eyes and eyelights were fixated on the screen. The song was beautiful as were the images on screen. The music gave goosebumps to someone, even if they had no skin. It's true, the unknown could be scary, but also fascinating. 

Gene knew that perfectly.

  
_"If you don't want me to follow you on the fire, don't go in the fire!"_

"you tell her girl!"

**"i almost thought that she would say the f word!"** Hades chuckled. 

"What f word?" Alice asked. 

"When you're older dear." Karen quickly answered. 

Alice pouted and crossed her arms. Why did adults always said that? How much older did she had to get before finally be able to learn things?

Hades received another elbow in the ribs.

**"ow! gene this is starting to hurt. if this is what you're into-"**

"sh-shut up and watch the movie!" Gene almost screeched while blushing. 

_"Anna? Elsa? Sven? ...Samantha? I don't even know a Samantha!"_

Teddy understood that feeling. He too had problems with remembering names. Olaf was slowly becoming Teddy's favourite character. 

  
Elsa was singing again and Karen was trying to keep the tears from falling, but when the song started hitting higher notes, she couldn't stop them anymore. 

"miss? are you ok?" Teddy, ever the observant tipe, saw Karen's quiet tears.

"I'm alright Teddy. This song is very emotional, the connection between mother and daughter always gets me." 

"Aww mom!" Alice hugged her mom "You know I love you!"

"Oh yes sweetheart. Is my special treasure." Karen said hugging her kid back (and Teddy consequently since he was still on Alice's lap).

  
"oh no! elsa!"

"not olaf too!"

"Oh no! Is like in Infinity War!" Karen gasped. 

"Like what?" Alice tilted her head at her mother.

"NOTHING!" Karen blurted out. She and her husband loved to watch Marvel movies after putting Alice to bed. They always made sure to keep the volume down as to not make the kid up. They'll probably allow her to watch them when she's older.

  
The movie ends, with a happy ending obviously.

  
The night came quickly after that. Alice got into her pyjamas and Teddy in his bear onesie. (What? Is comfy!)

**"where am i sleeping?"**

Oh right! Hades and Gene probably wanted to sleep together, alone, letting their soul stay close. 

"you could use my old room." Teddy suggested. 

Gene and Hades look at each other in confusion. 

"Oh! The doll house!" Alice got her toy house and opened it. There was still the makeshift bed she made for her bitty.

"Maybe it needs a bit more cloth to host two bitties." Alice thought out loud. 

" **nah, we'll just have to sleep closer.** " Hades said, wiggling his bonebrows at Gene, who hid himself in his scarf blushing. 

"only if you promise you won't try anything!"

" **eh eh. only if you want me to.** " Hades winked.

"goodnight! i'm going to sleep! i'm done for the day!" Gene blushed furiously before hiding under the covers.

  
It had been.... a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...... I need ideas. I don't know what scenes to write about before Hades and Gene SoulBond or after it. (It will be completely SFW don't worry! I won't write that in this story!) Let me know what you would like to see!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the bitties doing while Alice is at school? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, the story will go faster from now on, meaning that a timeskip could be of a few hours or a few days and that between a chapter and the other it might pass a week or a year.

Alice had, of course, to go back to school and leave her bitties behind. 

"I'm sorry that I can't bring you with me anymore."

**"anymore? you were able to bring us with you? what happened?"**

Both Alice and Teddy looked uncomfortable. 

"i bit a kid... i think." Teddy admitted, hanging his head. 

The other two bitties looked with wide incredulous at the horror bitty. 

  
**"you? biting someone? i'm not buying it."**

"yeah! you are too nice to bite anyone, let alone a kid!"

"It was a big mess. The school chose to try to sweep everything under the rug instead of finding out the truth." Steve sighed. He wished that those kind of things happened only in schools but...

"Let's go kid or we'll be late."

"Bye guys, I'll see you later." Alice called one last time before closing the door behind her. 

  
It didn't took long for Hades to learn how to use the computer. 

They read some stories, found some shows to watch and then they stumbled upon an interesting website. They watched all kind of videos, from funny animations to cooking tutorials ~~up until Teddy tried to bite the screen~~.

They found videos of different people playing video games and making funny voices. It was hilarious to say the least!

And of course... They discovered the world of Memes! 

* * *

  
When Alice got home she was immediately surrounded by enthusiastic bitties, all speaking at once.

"Ok ok. One at the time." She giggled "What got you so excited?"

"alice!" Gene started but was interrupted by his mate.

**"kid! did your mom ever used her karen powers?"**

Alice placed a finger on her chin, thinking "Hmmm... Well..." All bitties leaned closer to the kid, already invested in the story "One day we were at this big bar that had all kinds of drinks and snacks. We were waiting in line and there were these people in front of us that were super angry at the barista. When it was our turn, mom ordered for us and when the guy came back she, with the most serious face I ever saw, said "Can I talk with your manager?". The guy panicked, asking what was wrong but she firmly asked to speak with the manager. When the man came, he was ready to listen to another person complaining about silly things but my mom still looked at him dead in the eye and said "This kid dealt with many awful customers. I don't know how much you pay him, but he deserves a raise." She tipped ten dollars and we left."

  
As Alice finished her story, two bitties were looking at her with amused smiles and wide sockets. 

"man, your mom is cool!"

**"yeah! that's a reverse-Karen if I ever saw one!"**

Teddy, on the other hand, looked as if he was daydreaming.

"Teddy?"

"you ok bro?"

Teddy focused back on reality when Gene touched his shoulder "oh yeah. i was just imagining all those snacks."

  
In the short time he spent with his new family, Hades learned Teddy's priorities: cuddles and food.

In that order.

* * *

  
"You know" Alice said to Gene "I told Charles about you finding your Soulmate! He and Berry are very happy for you!"

Gene blushed.

**"who's charles?"**

"Oh right, you don't know him. He's one of my classmates! He and Berry, his Cherry, came to visit us just the other week."

"i think he has a crush on our ted." Gene whispered to his Soulmate. 

"that's not true! we are just good friends." Teddy protested. 

Hades smirked. He understood what kind of "friends" the two were. Ted was just in denial. 

.

  
.

  
.

  
Was every bitty in this house emotionally constipated?!

* * *

  
A few days later, they fell into a nice routine. 

Alice would leave for school and her bitties would spend their time having fun, watching videos and Hades would flirt with Gene, making him blush, which made Teddy laugh, causing Gene to blush more and so on.

  
When Alice came home, Teddy knew that something was wrong. It wasn't a gut feeling (eh eh), he could smell it in the air.

  
Blood.

There was blood in the air.

  
Why the air smelled like blood? 

Was someone hurt?

Was Alice hurt?

Teddy didn't even noticed that Alice had reached him and was trying to stop him from scratching at his empty socket. ~~He didn't even realised he was doing that.~~

"woah ted! what got you rattled?"

"b-blood. there's blood." He stuttered.

"Oh, it's because of this!" Alice said while showing off a tooth. 

Teddy was panicking even more! Alice lost a tooth?! How did that happened? Did she got hurt? Someone hurted her?

But she was smiling a toothy (minus one) smile. 

She... wasn't hurt?

"It's ok Teddy. I lost one of my milk teeth! Tonight the Tooth fairy will leave me money!"

Now Teddy was really confused. 

"do not worry ted, is normal for humans to lose their teeth when they're kids."

"so... are you ok?" Teddy asked to his small owner. 

"Of course! It didn't hurt at all and the Tooth Fairy takes them for... I don't know, maybe to make a castle with them. But we need to be sound asleep tonight or she won't come!"

"don't worry," Teddy reassured her "sleep comes naturally to me, i could do it with my eyes closed!"

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to end this chapter so I ended it with a pun. Also, Alice does the thing where a kid says something creepy without realizing that it can sound creepy.
> 
> I'm working on my secret project but I'll wait to have 3-4 chapters ready before posting it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene and Hades will complete their bond. The chapter is completely SFW!
> 
> Meanwhile Teddy and the humans go on a small adventure!

"Are you sure that you'll be ok by yourselves?"

 **"do not worry ma'am, we can take care of ourselves."** Hades assured her.It 

"Let's go mom! I want to show Teddy the cool bar we mentioned!" Alice was trying to pull her mother out of the house.

Bringing Teddy to a special place wasn't the only reason why she wanted to leave. 

Today Gene and Hades will complete their bond. Make it official. 

They needed some privacy. 

"Bye guys! See you later!" Alice waved before closing the door of the house. 

Gene was obviously nervous. 

**"hey, you ok there? if you aren't sure about this we can wait."**

Gene shook his head "no no, i want this, i just," Gene would've bit his lip if he had one "i want to make sure that you won't regret this."

Hades sighed **"again with this. gene, i told you already that i'm ok with whatever happens."**

"no hades, you don't understand. we won't just share how many years we have left but... my... condition could kill me at any moment... and you with me."

Hades cradled his mate's skull in his hands " **it's ok sweetheart, i already accepted that."**

Gene felt like crying but instead he removed his mate's hands from his face and took a deep breath. 

With that, magic flared into the room.

* * *

  
The bar was huge!

Humans, monsters and even bitties were scurrying all over the place.

Teddy couldn't help but stare at everything!

Was that the menu? How was he supposed to choose?! The que was moving too fast for him to make a decision!

"Here Teddy. There is a small cashier for bitties." Karen was placing him down, but... He wasn't ready!

"hi! how can i help you?" A Sansy type bitty asked him. He had a white turtleneck and black gloves.

"oh. ah. sorry i... i guess i need more time to choose." Teddy rubbed awkwardly the back of his skull. 

"is your first time here?"

"yeah, sorry... there's so much to choose from."

"i could suggest you some of our cider donuts or our special ketchup filled pastries or... could i tempt you with our eating challenge?"

"a challenge?" That definitely piqued his interest. 

The other bitty nodded "you'll have to eat a normal sized donut in a limited amount of time. if you lose, you'll have to pay for it, but if you win, your family's order will be free and you'll get a t-shirt. what do you say?"

"bring it on."

* * *

  
Hades' eyelight was shining a beautiful light blue while Gene's blazed both blue and red.

The Reaper brought an hand over his sternum and let his soul out. It was a small, white, (perfect), upside down, heart.

Gene, with a much shaker hand, did the same. His soul had a few cracks and some small white squares around it, almost like glitches. 

...was that how his condition worked?

Whatever was the case, it was clear that Gene felt self conscious. 

**"it's beautiful. you are beautiful."**

Gene blushed again that adorable blush that Hades loved so much. 

"t-there's another thing..."

Hades tilted his head, listening. 

"y-you see, b-because of my low levels of magic..."

 **"yes?** " Hades knew exactly what his mate was trying to say, but he wanted to hear from him.

"w-we... e-even if we bond we..."

 **"yes?"** He had a cheeky smile on his face.

"w-we won't be able to have children! there, i said it."

Hades chuckled **"not a problem, i never pictured myself as the dad type. plus, there are other ways to get called "daddy"!"** He smirked. 

Gene shrieked. 

  
He'd need some time to calm down. 

* * *

"i'm sorry but i checked with the owner and for horrors the rules are more strict. you'll have to eat two donuts in the same amount of time. do you still accept the challenge?" The barista bitty asked. 

Teddy glanced at Karen for permission and smiled.

"donut worry, piece of cake."

* * *

The two souls slowly floated closer in mid air. 

**"ready?"**

Gene nodded. They were going to experience each other's memories. 

It would be... confusing to say the least.

Gene pushed his soul to Hades' and when they touched everything went white. 

* * *

  
People had gathered around the table and watched the challenge, some were amused, other mildly disgusted but unable to look away and others were enthusiast, chanting "Bitty vs Food!"

Teddy inhaled the first donut without even beating a sweat.

He licked his teeth and zeroed on the other donut "the snack was good, now let's get to tha real challenge."

* * *

He was... very small...

An early memory perhaps? 

He was wondering why he was different from the others.

He was wondering why the flowers in the nursery withered faster close to their pen rather than the others.

He understood that he had a condition and won't live as long as another Sansy.

He often wondered if they felt the same pull.

"no one will adopt me."

"DON'T SAY THAT WHITE! I'M SURE YOU'LL FIND YOUR PERFECT FAMILY! I'M SURE OF IT! NYEH EH EH EH!" The Papy bitty strikes a pose.

He truly was the coolest.

"you're leaving." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. 

"I'VE FOUND MY FAMILY AND I KNOW YOU'LL FIND YOUR SOON! IN THE MEANTIME, I WANT TO GIVE YOU THIS!"

"no, wait! i can't take your scarf!"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! I'LL FIND A NEW ONE! A COOLER ONE!"

Was it normal that his soul wanted to bring him somewhere? 

A small girl promised him the family he always wanted.

Why did it hurt more? Where they getting further away? 

He let out a pained "wait!"

...but nobody came. 

He couldn't deny the pull anymore. 

Why did hurted so much?

  
When he met those empty sockets, he finally felt complete. 

When he locked gaze with that eyelight, he didn't felt pain anymore. 

In that moment, he fell in love with the most handsome bitty.

In that moment, he fell in love with the cutest bitty.

* * *

  
Both bitties were panting. 

The process took a toll on their magic's reserves. 

Slowly their souls went back to their rightful places, still connected by a red string of light.

 **"man! that was-"** Hades was interrupted by Gene, who threw himself at his mate and hugged him **"-gene? what's wrong?"**

"sorry! i'm sorry! i didn't mean to hurt you! i-i thought..."

**"gene, love, it's ok. i know why you did, i saw your memories after all. i'm glad that at least you had someone for you back then."**

"yes, he... he was like a big brother for me."

**"why you didn't get adopted together?"**

"i was too young at the time, but he left me his super cool scarf!"

Hades chuckled **"it looks amazing on you."**

Gene looked up at his Soulmate, leaned closer and made their teeth clink.

A skeleton kiss! 

When they pulled away from the kiss, Hades smirked. 

**"ya 'now... the kid won't be back for a while longer... what do you say if we do some non-child-friendly activity?"** He asked, wiggling his bonebrows.

Gene blushed and pushed his mate away.

  
What a bonehead.

* * *

Alice came back some time later and found her two (now mated) bitties cuddling on the couch. 

"Gene! Hades! We are back! Is all ok here?" Alice was trying to hide her excitement. She wanted to know every detail! 

"everything went well kiddo. we're basically married, minus the ring."

  
Only then Gene noticed Teddy's shirt that said " _Eater of Worlds_ ".

"uhh... what ya got there bro'?"

Teddy smiled a little wider "a tale of a journey, of an adventure of one single bitty against the challenges of a bigger world!"

  
That sure sounded like an epic story! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you liked the chapter guys? You did? Good. Did you know that tomorrow is my birthday? So, if you had any fanart or something like that, tomorrow would be the perfect day to post them! You don't have to obviously...  
> And don't think that you can't draw! You could draw a stickman and make my day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a couple of cute small ideas that I had.  
> We're about to reach a big plot point and I don't want to!
> 
> If you have things you want to see, is now or never!

Everything was fine.

  
Everything was perfectly fine...

And if Berry kept telling that to himself he might actually believe it. 

  
He was nervous, well more nervous than usual.

He missed Teddy. A lot.

He had a small crush on the Horror bitty...

  
Ok, maybe it wasn't so small, but he was trying to not make it obvious!

"WHAT'S WRONG FRIEND?" 

Berry jumped ( ~~out of his skin~~ ) at the sudden loud voice.

"OH FORGIVE ME FRIEND! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU."

"i-it's ok prince."

"YOU LOOKED TROUBLED BERRY, YOU DIDN'T EVEN REACT WHEN I CALLED YOU. IS SOMETHING WRONG?"

Berry looked away from Prince "alice will come to our house to play with charles... and i know teddy will be with her."

"BUT THAT'S A GOOD THING! YOU AND TEDDY ARE FRIENDS!"

Berry blushed. 

"OH! YOU WANT TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS!"

Berry blushed more.

"YOU WANT TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS! FEAR NOT FRIEND, I'M SURE YOU'LL ACHIEVE THAT! MWEH HEH EH EH!"

* * *

  
"This is the first time I see your house! There won't be any dead bodies laying around, right?" Alice whispered the last part, not wanting her parents to hear.

**"dead bodies?"**

"My parents have a funeral house. It can be super quiet here, but we have the best Halloween decorations!" 

As the kids played, the bitties sat on the couch. 

"i-is nice to meet you hades."

 **"nice to meet you too berry."** Hades eyed Berry and Teddy **"sooo... did you guys went down-town yet?"**

Berry turned into a Christmas light, Gene was about to kill his mate and Teddy... well Teddy "i don't know, maybe? if we did i probably wouldn't remember."

 **"oh trust me ted, this is the kind of thing you don't forget!"** He said with a cheesy smile. 

This he received a smack in the back of his head by Gene.

* * *

  
The small group was awoken by something bumping into the couch. 

Whatever it was it happened again, causing the whole couch to shake. 

Berry mumbled something under his breath, still sleepy. He looked down at the cat that was bumping its head against the sofa.

"spleens, i told you already, you have to move around the couch."

The other bitties looked at the cat. It had large ears and its eyes were looking at two different directions. They were at 90 degrees from each other!

**"uhhh... what is that?"**

"oh! she's spleens guys. spleens, these are my bitty friends. come on girl, hop on." Berry said as he patted seat. 

**"are you sure that's safe? if she can't see clearly, how-"**

Teddy yawned **~~oh ghosh! Fangs! Fangs! Don't look at the fangs! Don't look at his fangs! Don't look at them!~~** "i wouldn't underestimate someone with bad eyesight." He said with a knowing smile. 

"you see," Berry informed his friends "spleens is actually very acrobatic because with one eye she can look where she's going to land and with the other she can make sure that no one will be in her way!"

Some time later the kids found the four bitties asleep on a sleeping cat.

* * *

Some days later, Alice and her bitties were going grocery shopping with Karen, because it was fun! Teddy always made the cutest faces, like a kid in a candy store and- 

"GASP! WHITE? WAIT! STOP! WHITE? IS THAT YOU?"

Gene turned toward the loud voice and there, on some teen's shoulder was a Papy bitty. A very familiar Papy.

"Do you know him?" Both humans asked at the same time. 

The bitties ignored the humans and climbed down their arms to get closer to each other. 

They hugged one another, using their owner's hands as platforms. 

Gene couldn't stop the tears of happiness that fell from his eyesoket. 

"IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN FRIEND. I SEE THAT YOU TOOK GOOD CARE OF THE SCARF I GAVE YOU."

Gene nodded, still crying, and showed off his scarf, only then noticing the blood red one that his friend wore.

Hades realised who the other bitty was **"is that your bro' gene?"**

"Brother? You never told me about a brother Gene."

Gene nodded "he encouraged me when i was a babybones."

"NYEH HEH EH! I TOLD YOU THAT YOUR FAMILY WAS OUT THERE WHITE!"

"actually, is gene now." He turned back to his family "that's alice, my human, my brother teddy and my mate hades." Gene explained, blushing a little at the end.

The Papy puffed out his chest proudly (even striking a pose).

"I WAS NAMED MARSHMALLOW, OR MARSH FOR FOR SHORT. THAT'S MY HUMAN, MICHAEL AND MY MATE, PEPPERCORN OR PEPPER FOR SHORT, But I Am The Only One Allowed To Call Him That."

"YOU ARE NOT!" The Boss bitty screamed angrily from the teen's shoulder, but there was a bright red blush on his cheekbones. 

Michael scratched the back of his head "I guess this is what happens when you choose names when you're a kid. Your bitties have cool names!"

They kept talking for a while, but Michael got awkward after a while; talking with a little girl and her mother, wasn't the best for a teenager. 

"will i see you again marsh?"

"I SURE HOPE SO!"

Perhaps destiny will make them meet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with destiny, I mean you guys and your comments!
> 
> I left a little Easter Egg, if you can find it you'll win a sketch because is such a niche thing that you deserve a prize!


	19. Sad Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene's illness caught up with him. His family stays close to him until the very end.
> 
> Alice is around 11 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab some tissues guys! This chapter is SAD! I cried three times while writing this!
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Warning for major characters dead.

It had been years since Gene was adopted by Alice.

He had never imagined to find a family, his Soulmate or to live for this long!

But all good things come to a end.

  
Gene felt more and more tired every day. He tried to take more naps more often, but there was nothing to do.

His time was getting closer. 

  
Some days the pain in his soul was too much, he just sat there panting. 

His brother, his mate and his human tried everything to make him feel a little better. 

  
But to no avail. 

Hades was laying next to him, feeling exhausted. He had tried to send some magic to him through their soulbond, but it only tired the Reaper out.

The rest of the family was next to them, feeling that the time of saying "Goodbye" was close.

"How are you feeling Gene?" Karen knew that it was a dumb question, but she didn't know how to act. She wanted to cry, but not in front of her child. She wanted to help, but she had no idea how! 

"eh, could be better." Gene laughed humorlessly.

Steve petted the two bitties. He had to admit that he grew attached to the bitties in his house.

"We are ready if you are ready to go." He whispered to Gene.

  
"Is anything I can do Gene?" Alice asked. 

Gene grabbed her finger with his hand "you already did so much for me kid. you gave me a family, thanks to you i met my soulmate, i lived longer than i was expected to, all because of you."

Teddy stepped closer to his brothers.

"bro..."

Gene gave him a tired smile.

"ted, you are the best brother that a bitty could ever ask for. you have to understand that."

 **"and i'm sure you would've been a great uncle too."** Hades said with a wink.

"hades," Gene hissed "this is not the moment."

**"if not now then when?"**

"..."

He wasn't wrong.

"G-Gene... I-I'm sorry. I-if I knew more about bitties... i-if I was a better nurse-" Alice cutted herself off with a choked sob. 

She felt truly sorry for being unable to help her bitty more than she did already.

"oh no no no! kid! don't cry! is not your fault! remember back at the shop? when we first met? i told you that i didn't have much to live and you accepted that, remember?"

Alice nodded.

"you promised to make my few years worth living... and you did."

Alice felt tears running down her cheeks, but they weren't blurring her vision. On the contrary, her vision was hyper focused on her bitties and everything else was blurred out.

She refused to let the last time she saw her bitties to be blurry.

"i could never thank you enough for that, but my time has come... i know you all can feel it."

It was true, they all could sense that it was time to say Goodbye to Gene. 

They all were ready for this moment... 

It didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

Hades nuzzled his mate closer, taking his last chance to be like this. 

Gene was feeling more and more tired. 

His time was running out.

"alice... can you promise me something?"

Alice nodded, not trusting her voice.

"never lose your positivity or your upbeat personality. i'm sure that you'll be an amazing nurse, my only regret is that i won't be able to see it. you'll do amazing things, i have no doubts about that."

Gene was gripping one of Alice's fingers. He then turned to his big bro. 

"take care of her for me... will you?"

Teddy nodded, big globs of his blood red magic spilled from his eyesokets. 

Hades cradled his mate's skull in his hands and softly pressed his teeth on Gene's. He put all his love into the kiss.

"i love you."

**"love you too, 'til the end of the world."**

"i'm sorry you won't see that."

 **"you are my world love, so i think i'll be able to see it."** He stated lovingly.

Gene barely had enough magic to blush weakly.

"i... i'm a bit tired... i'll close my eyes for a moment... just a moment."

Hades cuddled his mate, acting as the big spoon.

**"rest sweetheart."**

Gene closed his eyes...

And never opened them again. 

  
They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but maybe it was just minutes... or seconds. 

The top of Gene's skull began to turn to dust and Alice couldn't hold back her sobs anymore. 

**"eh eh, guess that's it."** He chuckled bitterly. 

Gene's hands and feet were the next to dust.

Hades kissed the top of his mate's skull ~~(or what was left of it)~~ **"see you on the other side love."**

As more and more of Gene disappeared, Hades began to feel his legs turn to dust.

**"alice, can you promise me a thing? i don't know where you'll spread his dust, but can you make sure that mine is with his?"**

"Yes! Yes I promise!" Alice screamed between sobs.

**"thanks kid. you are the best."**

With that, he hugged closer his Soulmate and fell asleep, for the last time.

Teddy climbed Alice's arm, hiding his face in her neck and cried his heart out.

Karen hugged her daughter from the side while Steve rubbed her back in a circular motion in an attempt to sooth her.

Alice cried on her bitties, until she was crying on two small piles of dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...guys? Are you still here? I'm sorry! Please don't leave! I swear the next chapter will be nicer!


	20. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys still here? I'm sorry for the last chapter, but I promise that more fluff is coming!

Teddy woke up feeling like he hadn't slept at all.

He felt more exhausted then when he fell asleep. 

Not only that, but he woke up before Alice.

He rubbed his face with a hand but stopped when he found some dried trails of magic. 

Did he had a nightmare? 

Was that why he felt so tired?

Maybe he woke up in the middle of the night crying. 

That could explain the sadness he felt deep in his soul.

If that was the case he was glad that he couldn't remember it. 

Why trying to remember what a nightmare was ab-

Teddy froze.

Everything stopped.

He was sure that his magic stopped for a moment.

  
His eyelight shrinking to a pinprick.

  
Right there, on Alice's dresser was a small urn.

How did he forgot? 

  
Was he memory seriously that bad that he forgot that his brothers died?!

Why he had to be so broken!

Stupid!

Useless!

"Teddy?"

Just dumb!

"Teddy? 

Teddy looked up at Alice, not realizing that he had began scratching his empty socket. 

The kid gave him a sleepy smile and petted his skull.

"What's wro-" The words died in her throat and she too took notice of the small urn.

  
Did she forgot too?

Alice covered her mouth with a hand.

"I thought it was a nightmare." She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

"alice..." He touched her hand, not sure what to say. 

"I thought it was a nightmare!" She repeated, this time louder.

"kid..." Teddy climbed her arm.

Alice picked him up and brought him closer to her face.

"i... i forgot too... i-" A sob from Alice cutted him off.

He hid in the crook of her neck and they cried together. 

That was how Karen found them, some time later.

* * *

  
Alice's eyes were red and puffy from the crying. 

"I can't believe that they made you come to school!" It was the first time that Alice heard Charles so angry. He was gripping the backpack on his shoulders in frustration. 

"It's our first day, I couldn't just skip it."

  
Yep, it was the first day of middle school and Alice was already starting on a sour note. 

Both kids had brought their bitties with them, hoping that they'll be allowed to bring them to class.

  
"teddy?" Berry was extremely worried about his ~~crush~~ friend. 

Teddy was sitting in one of the pockets of Alice's backpack. His eyelight was fuzzy and distant, not really looking at anything. 

He didn't heard someone calling him, but he felt a soul calling out for his.

He felt waves of worry coming his way.

Teddy looked up, searching for the soul that was trying to console his.

He made eye contact with Berry and gave him a sad and tired smile.

Teddy knew that he was dear to him. A very good friend. ~~Something more?~~

The Cherry's smile fell. He knew that Teddy was heartbroken, but he wished he was able to help him.

  
Alice and Charles waved at their friends and ex-classmates as they passed by.

"It's a bummer that we aren't in the same class." Alice said with a pout.

"But... we can still see each other outside school... right?" Charles asked, sounding unsure.

"Sure!"

  
But things don't always go as planned. 

Different homework, different assignments, having to study for different things on different days... when did "meeting up" became so difficult? 

* * *

Alice couldn't sleep that night, the sadness of the day turning into nightmares.

Giving up on trying to fight the sleep alone, she got up. Hugging her pillow and Teddy on her shoulder, Alice went to seek comfort from her parents. Her naked feet tip tapped on the floor.

Her parents' bedroom door was slightly ajar and Alice could hear them discuss. 

"What about this? They are like dogs! Isn't that cute?" They heard Karen's voice say.

"No, look at their size. That's feet, not inches." Steven corrected. "Look at these, they're like skeleton mermaids. They'll take up little space."

"I don't think that's the first thing to think about when getting a new bitty. Teddy would have difficulties cuddling with them. Look at this, a new adoption centre opened. Their bitties are like birds!"

"What about the place with snake bitties? The lady was very nice."

"We have to choose a bitty to keep Teddy's company, why is that so hard?!"

"This is the reason why I didn't wanted to let Alice get a bitty in the first place! And after-"

Teddy had enough of their talk and used his magic to open the door fully.

That finally stopped the discussion. 

"Alice, sweetheart, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said sheepishly. 

"Ok, let's see if mama secrets can help you catch some z's."

The two adults could continue their talk another time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karen and Steve are talking about bitty shops... any theories in the comments? Did you recognised any shop?  
> Do you have any ideas about what would happen?


	21. Some Art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No chapter today, sorry. I had lots going on so here some art as an apology!

Teddy with some Disney themed onesies!

Teddy found hid Ohana!

And he sure loves warm hugs!

Last but not least, the sketch won by Darling_Angel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm still planning somethings for the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

After long discussion, that included Alice and Teddy, they settled on which type of bitty they'll get. 

Alice, Steve and Teddy were ready to go.

"I'm sorry that I can't come with you, but this open house is really important and the client-"

"It's ok mom, we know that your job is important." She was giving people a place to live after all. 

"don't worry karen, i'm sure you'll give the most warm welcome to the new bitty." Teddy was sure about his statement. 

Karen patted Teddy on the head, gave Alice a kiss on her forehead and kissed her husband. 

"Be nice to the bitties, even the ones you don't think are cute." She warned Steve. 

"Hey!" He almost pouted "I'm not a kid!"

"Just... behave yourselves. I'll see you all at dinner." Karen called one last time before exiting the house.

* * *

  
"Are we all set? Seatbelts?"

"Yes dad, I remembered to put on the seatbelt." Alice huffed, Teddy was seated in her hands, hold against her stomach. 

"How are you feeling kid?"

She bit her lip before answering, feeling unsure "I'm... nervous I guess. I know Teddy needs this but... maybe it's too early. I don't want Gene and Hades to think that we're replacing them..."

"Hey, hey kiddo. No one is replacing no one. We're just welcoming someone new! Remember when your aunt Susan left your uncle Ben for another man?"

"I don't like him." Alice muttered under her breath.

"Did he replaced Ben?"

"No of course!"

"Then do not worry, they know we are not replacing them." Steve ruffled his kid's hair. Teddy was purring, trying to reassure her.

"Are you ready to go to the shop now?"

She nodded and he turned the car's engine to life.

* * *

  
As they entered the door of the shop Alice stopped to stare with wonder at the giant red lamia. He had a hood, similar to cobras she saw in a documentary once. On his head was the tiniest purple lamia, that looked rather pleased with the attention.

Her dad, on the other hand, felt intimidated by such a big snake.

"Do not worry, Waffle is harmless if you don't cause distress in the shop." Vex reassured the poor man. 

Both bitties looked happy to bask in the small human's attention. 

"Waffle?" Steve asked in bewilderment, but he didn't actually wanted an answer to that, nope.

"Do you guys need help with anything?" Vex asked, always ready to help.

"Yes please, we're here to adopt! We recently lost two bitties and... we miss the company." Alice explained, her smile falling, Teddy nuzzling her face to reassure her "I- We were thinking about adopting a Corny please."

"one that doesn't mind cuddles if possible." Teddy added sheepishly. 

Vex reaches over and taps the top of the anti-venom fridge. “Order up,” she says. A Corny rolls out from underneath the anti-venom fridge, grinning up at Alice and Teddy and winking at her Dad.

“what in _corn_ -ation can I get for ya, little lady?” asks the Corny in a fake Western accent, tipping an invisible hat in Alice’s direction and making her giggle. “Cuddly Corny please, one to be friends with Teddy!” Alice points to her Horror bitty, who already seems interested in the jokester lamia.

“you’re in luck, missssss,” answers the Corny. “cuddly is my middle name.” Another tip of the invisible hat, another giggle from Alice. “Corny Cuddly Cobb, at you sssservice, though if you don’t like the name, ma’am, i’d be honored to have you choosssse one for me.” By this time Alice, her Father, and Teddy are laughing at the Corny’s antics. It’s obvious that they will be adopting this silly lamia. Alice offers him her arm to slither up, while her father asks for the adoption papers.

Once the papers are signed, the Corny does a strange wiggly jig and shouts “yee-haw!” making everyone laugh once more.

Teddy was already cuddling with the small snake-skeleton by the time Alice’s dad finished with the papers.

"All the bitties are so cute!" She said.

"and perfect snugglers." Teddy added.

"You know," Vex offered "We offer some cuddling sessions if you're interested."

Alice looked at her dad with (almost) stars in her eyes.

Steve shivered "Try ask to your mom."

“We should at least celebrate!” Alice exclaimed happily.

“Celebrate?” Her dad was reluctant to get attached to another bitty.

“Yes! Let’s go eat some nuggets!” At her words, more Cornies peeked from the refrigerator.

“nuggetssss?” “usss too!” And other happy sounds came from under there.

“Nope, nope nope! No more snakes!” The dad exclaimed as he dashed to the exit.

Alice and the two bitties chuckled “Speaking of which, do you like “Nugget” as your name? I think it’s cute.”

"you are what you eat!" Nugget chuckled. Snuggling with Teddy felt really good, he might doze off before reaching their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your stay and leave comments or asks! 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family is where the Love is!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290264) by [basurtoj15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basurtoj15/pseuds/basurtoj15)




End file.
